


Firestorm

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crime, F/M, Federal Agents, Mystery, Plot Twist, WildeSide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: "Even as civilized and evolved as we are, deep down we are all still animals, when it comes down to it in the battle of nuture vs nature, nature will always win" Nick tossed the Nighthowler pellet in the air, "Here's the real question:Do we even need this to become savage? or is it just a catalyst?"This my version of what would have happened had Bellwether check the gun...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on fanfiction, pardon the spelling.

Foxes, few to nobody trust them without reservations, but she was one of those few, who trusted me, a fox.

By the old laws of nature, we were enemies, when we were uncivilized and wild. Now we lived along side eachother in a makeshift peace and are sophiscated but even in the most sophisticated animal, there's a feral one that needs to be let out. All they is needed is a trigger.

And that was exactly what the Nighthowler serum was for, making us realize our humility and to rip away the facade of being civilized.

The serum could make any animal revert back to a feral state, not just predators.

Chapter 1: Alive inside

How do I know all this? well because I've taken the nighthowler serum twice. The first time on accident,it started out with us being cornered and chased by Bellwether's cronies in the natural history museum, then things went down hill even more.

"uGHHH, AAAAHHH" I stopped, hearing Judy cry was bad then I smelled her blood. I turned around and saw her clutching her leg.

"Carrots!"

She injured her self on the Mammoth tusk, her little leg had a gouge in it.

I knelt down next to her, pain etched on her delicate furry face.

I gently pulled her closer to me.

"Here. Come here. I got you."

She huffed and groaned in pain.

"It's okay relax." I gently reassured her, the coward in me was thinking about making a break for it. Fucking bastard...

I pulled my handkerchief out of my pocket, the same one from my junior ranger scouts uniform.

I opened it, blueberries spilling out.

"Blueberry?" I offered a blueberry to Judy, attempting to help ease her pain. I hated seeing her in pain, it hurt me too.

"Uh pass" She said cringing, I wanted to take away her pain, to hold her.

"Come on out Judy." Bellwether Chimed, Panic filled Judy's face, I bandaged her leg or tried as she tried pushing me away.

"Take the Case, get it to Bogo." She shoved the case at me.

The hell I was going to leave her, nothing could make me leave her again.

"I'm not leaving you behind. Thats not happening" I said in an harsh whisper.

"I can't walk!" She retorted

"Just- We'll think of something!" I whispered urgently

"Come on out, we're on the same team Judy. Underestimated, under appreciated. Aren't you sick of it?!" Bellwether said coyly

She paused, while she was hunting for us, me and Judy came up with a plan which involved switching the pellet serum with blueberries, take out the first pellet and replace it with a berry and let me get hit, and fake going savage and some how nail Bellwether with the carrot pen. That confound it pen, the same one that lead me and Judy on an amazing journey.

Simple, easy and foolproof.

Bellwether continued her semi convincing rant

"Predators, they maybe strong and loud but prey outnumber predators 10 to 1.'"

Carrots groaned in pain, I had to get her out of her, but first I had to distract Bellwether. Then I hit me, to distract Her I put a ceramic bunny warrior in front of a light creating a shadow and then I picked Judy up, her body was warm and soft and small in my arms.

"Think of it, 90% of the population untied against a common enemy. We'll be Unstoppable!" She snarled, i heard her fingers snap in our direction. With Judy in my arms, I ran for the exit.

The exit was insight, we almost had made it undetected, but I tripped over a metal pole, I didn't fall but the clattering of the metallic rod, drew the sheep's attention.

"Over there!" The ewe yelled.

I was panting from running and carrying Carrots at the same time. I was losing my grip on Judy, causing me to slow down, giving the ram chasing us an oppourtunity to Ram into us, sending the two of us into a display pit.

I landed with a thud, Judy landed beside me, I felt a twinge of pain in my ribs. I pushed it off, my first concern was Judy. She was holding her leg, but she was okay.

I looked at Bellwether, she had the gun.

"So now what? You're just gonna kill me, is that it?" Judy said, Bellwether laughed.

"No, he is." She tossed the blueberry at me, horror filled me. My eyes went to Judy, her eyes wide and silent scream echoded through out the pit.

I yelp as I felt the dart enter my body.

My heart went through the roof, and I became electric, inside. I could feel every heart beat, every muscle contract, every hair stand up.

"Oh no." The Sound of Judy's voice brought me back. I was fighting my feral side.

I felt her chest and paws on my back, I felt myself tense up.

"This can't be happening. Whatever happens don't hurt Judy." I thought to myself.

"Come on Nick fight it." i could hear the plea in her voice, I felt her breath on me, her little paws on my side. Her scent filling my head.

A red Haze clouded my vision, while a fire raged through me. I felt like i was boiling, but yet I was shivering. I screamed mentally, while fighting to keep in control.

"NO NO NO! CONTROL YOURSELF! DON'T QUIT!" I screamed mentally

I snarled and twisted and growled, fighting against the serum.

"Come on Nick! Don't be the Monster they fear you are! Please!" I snapped my head in her direction.

with one last exhausting painstaking effort, I gave her an attempt to run.

"RUN!" I yelled at her tossing her by flinging my arm.

The beast was awake.

"BUNNY, FOOD!"

The sweet Irony scent of her blood filled the air, I crept on all fours towards her, the hunt was on.

She got up and feebly ran, I chased after her, trying to restrain the monster.

I followed Her, chasing her through the dry reeds, her scent, simply mouth watering.

She tossed something at me, by instinct I caught it and shredded it, my teeth sinking into soft material, ripping it. I rolled on to my back legs and used my back claws to shred the belly.

I opened my eyes, It was a fake deer.

I lost sight of Judy for a brief minute, no sounds but her breathing and heartbeat could be heard to me, as I drew closer.

Her scent filled my air, her nose twitching, my adrenaline pumping.

I watched as she crab walked away from me, her nose twitching. A new odor entered the air, metallic and unsettling and it had a twinge of the rabbit to it.

Fear.


	2. DOG/GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime the beast comes out to play...

With all my senses heightened to new levels, I could hear the rabbit's blood rush, and her heart race. I could see her shiver, her ears flat.

She started whimpering, and making sounds of true fear, squealing, Tears welled up in her lavender eyes.

I didn't notice Bellwether on her phone, or bellwether at all.

I locked eyes with the rabbit, with Judy.

"Nick." was all she said in an almost silent whisper, I felt a jolt much like electricity, the jolt stunned the savage beast just long enough for me to fight back.

"Ca-rr...ots" I thought, my mental voice sounded like a mammal that had just run a marathon.

At the thought of her, not just a rabbit, My heart sped up. Something inside was retaliating against the beast.

Images Flickered in my head, from the first time I met The rabbit.

"Judy."I mentally corrected myself

To the event under the bridge and the scene in the Gondola, all of it.

"Remember her!Friend not food!" I shouted to myself, Something inside me stirred even more, at the image of me holding her.

'Sniff her!" I yelled at myself, knowing my scent would be there, as I remembered us being tangled up the vines together, my muzzle brushed her cheek.

Accidentally marking her, and accidentally saving her life.

I snarled as I forced my head down, I was fighting myself for control.

I agonizingly forced myself to creep towards her, My muzzle nearly touching hers.

I bared my teeth and snarled.

Then I inhaled, I smelled my mark.

'Protect' The savage beast commanded, he was in control.

"WHAT WHY HASN'T HE EATEN YOU YET?" I heard Bellwether scream, breaking me of my concentration. The sudden distraction was just enough for the savage side to regain the upper hand. I was weakened, but at least Judy was safe.

I looked up and saw Bellwether hurled the case at me, I snarled as it nearly hit me.

"NO DON'T HURT NICK!" Judy cried, I heard the panic in her voice

Hearing her scream, triggering the beast within to become possessive and protective, and deadly to anyone deemed a threat.

I sniffed her again,

I wagged my tail, satisfied at the progress.

"What the HELL?" Dawn scream, I saw something glint.

Gun.

I snarled and pushed the rabbit down to the ground, I was the only thing standing between Bellwether and her goal, to get rid of Judy, the only mammal that knew the truth.

I was more than willing to die for her. To die in the place of someone I cared for, someone we cared for. It was something we both agreed on.

"Nick?" Whispered the Rabbit, I glanced behind me to make sure she was okay, and then I faced Bellwether, the teeth bared and my fur standing up on end.

I saw Bellwether finger go to the trigger, I coiled and was about to spring for the lamb's throat.

"DAWN" A booming voice, bellowed, Bogo had showed up and bring with him the many forms of chaos.

Bellwether turning the gun on Bogo, giving me the chance to pounce her.

"Don't kill her Nick!" Judy cried as I shook the screaming Bellwether. Bogo and the rest of the ZPD just stared, looks ranging from confusion and bewilderment to amusement and humored.

With Bellwether no longer a threat I threw her against a nearby wall in the pit and like a fluffy little marshmallow, she bounced off but didn't move as there was no point Between being stuck in a pit surrounded by the best police department and being stuck in the said surrounded pit with a WILDE fox, there was no point in trying to run.

I jumped back down into the pit and rushed to Judy's aid, for second she was all I saw.

But the soon the various smells from the different mammals around me invaded my senses and were overpowering. Anxiety filled me, but I wasn't going to let it show.

I might have been feral but I still had some of the real me left to have some self preservation.

One of the mammals from the ZPD jumped down into the pit, a Rhino.

"Danger." whispered the beast within, Instincts kicked in told me what was priority: Judy.

WIth my attention turned geared on the imposing threat, I didn't see the other officer fire their tranq gun.

I yelped as the dart hit me, the world started to spin.

I was no longer able to fight but I could at least try to protect her, even something was better than nothing.

I curled myself around my bunny. She didn't fight instead she started scratching my ears and petting me. The drowsiness was hitting me like a brick wall.

I turned to her, giving her a very confused look, she didn't notice as she was busy gesturing for the Rhino to go away.

I nuzzled her, getting her attention.

She giggled and pulled my head into her body, I yawned and snapped my jaws close, the tiredness was too much to fight.

Judy was safe in my grips, I purred as she petted my head and i gave her one last lick around the neck as i fell into a deep, dark sleep.

Inside me there was two personalities DOG and GOD.

The Feral me was Dog, submissive to one person, and I was GOD, in control and submissive to no one.

GOD/DOG, two halves of a whole, like ways they are Backward of each other, mirroring one another but nevertheless still needing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is in reference to Fallout New Vegas Sierra Madre DLC....  
> For good reason


	3. Test results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy learns some surprising facts on the Nighthowler pellet and about Nick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Judy's POV

Judy's POV

"Animals don't go savage, huh?" I mumbled quietly to the unconscious fox sleeping in my lap.

Nick had out for 2 days now, given his cure and moved from isolation to GP (General Population)

While Nick was allowed to relax and be comfortable, I was healing from the gash on my leg.

Because of the ragged tearing form the tusk, the cut was unable to be stitched, so the next best option: Dermaglu, AKA Superglue.

Bogo gave me 2 weeks of Medical leave, after 3 days I would be allowed to walk but for now I was bed bound or wheelchair.

I was lost in thoughts until I was interrupted by a Doctor coming in.

She was gentle gray eyed tiger, Her badge read: Dr. G. Sumaria

"Hello Officer Hopps, How are you feeling this morning?" her voice gentle and warming

"I'm sore but in general great." She smiled and walked over to the side of my bed and looked down at Nick with a tender look in her eyes.

"I see he still hasn't awaked, has he shown as signs of waking?" She bent down and used a flashlight to check his pupils.

"Responsive, and normal for a fox. Now we need to move him off your lap so I can check your leg." I frowned and gentle moved nick to beside me instead of on me, He whimpered and then went quiet again. As I leaned my hand on his head.

I smiled and gently scratched his ears, his fire colored fur was soft and warm.

THe Doctor chuckled and wrote something on a clipboard, then lifted the sheet and frowned at my leg, which was swollen and to my disgruntment, shaved.

"Have you walked on it at all?" SHe glared at me,

"Well uh I-" I was a terrible liar, my ears went down and my face turned red.

The doctor groaned and shook her head.

"Hopps, you must not walk on it, the muscle needs to heal. You may have caused more damage. When did you walk on it?" I swallowed nervously

"Last night, but I really had to use the restroom and I didn't want to be a bother" I pleaded with her and to my dismay my pleas were ignored and were chastised.

"Officer hops, we have CNAs and Nurses to take care of you, Now if this irritation doesn't clear up in a few days we'll clean it out with Dakin's Solution and at last resort surgical but we'll have to wait to see. Now I'm gonna exam that fox of yours, how has his energy levels been?"

"he's been active in his sleep, I think he's going to be waking up soon. Excuse me but I need to use the uh restroom."

"I'll call a nurse down, Let's get you into your chair." As soon as I was out of bed, the nurse had arrived.

when i came back form using the restroom there was a young cheetah examining Nick.

"Excuse me but what are you doing to my partner?" I admit I sounded a bit more hostile than I liked.

"Oh i'm Doctor james Pawalski, and I'm examining our friend Nick here. We found some unusual items in his blood work please come sit down so we can discuss this."

I cocked an eyebrow but decided to trust the cheetah anyways after all he was a doctor.

With help from the Doctor, I was soon back in bed and I placed Nick on my lap.

"So Doctor what did you find in his blood work?" I started petting Nick's head as a way to comfort both of us.

"Have you ever heard of the drug, Catnip?"

"No I'm Sorry I haven't been on the force long enough and not part of the ZDEA (Zootopia Drug Enforcement agency)"

"Oh okay, Catnip is a drug that can be smoked, eaten, drank or even made into a suppository to achieve a high. Some say it's enlightening others say relaxing. But it's illegal in Zootopia, but that doesn't mean it's not out there on the streets. We found an abnormally High level of the Catnips main chemical THC in his Might explain why he's so active in his sleep and not so active while he's in his awake cycle on the brain scans"

"So what does all this mean that Nick is a uh uh...user?" I screeched

I looked down at my fox, I could never imagine him being a user, legal or not. Then again how much did I really know about the Red Fox curled up next to me with his head on my shin.

"No! Absolutely not, it means that what ever was in that night howler pellet was not from the lab you say discovered, the police managed to get Jesse,Doug and Walter into custody, they gave up their recipe, it did not contain the high grade THC as found in Nick."

the silence was broken by a groan, which oriented from the now not so sleeping fox next to me.

"Uh doctor? I said as Nick stretched and groaned, his paw climbing up my leg...Claws included.

"Ow ow OWWWWW!" I grimaced and smiled painfully as nick opened his eyes.

He yawned baring his large white teeth, back teeth and all.

"Talk about a wonderful wake up call. I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday, except bacon strips would be nice"

Nick gave me his smile, he sat up and looked around.

"Okay maybe I could do without the hospital room." He stretched and yawned again, and looked the doctor who had a gentle smile on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Wilde"

"Oh Please was my father, Just call me-"

I cut him off and squealed as I hugged him.

"NICCKKKK! NiCK! NICK!" I squealed over joyed at his awakening after being in shock.

"Easy Carrots. I don't want you to hurt yourself." I paused and my smile faltered

"It's okay I'm already injured." Nick's smile also faltered as he saw my blooded and bruised leg.

"Did I-?" He looked at me pain on his cream and red colored muzzle.

"Oh No! Of course not Nick! I got this when-"

"Oh yeah Now I remember, by the way you are one warm little bunny, who knew bunnies makes such great heaters."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at his comment.

"There Is something you should know yourself Nicholas. You were affected by the night howler serum."

Nick's eyes went wide, panic cpvered his face. I put my arm around his shoulder to Calm him down.

"Did I-I hurt anyone?" He started whimpereing

"Majorly? No. But while in a Feral state you did bite a tiger for getting to close to Jusy who was injured at the time. ALso something interesting I want to point out that may explain some of your behavior, we found a chemical in the serum we got off of you that comes from Catnip."

Nicks ears snapped up right and his eyes narrowed and his normal smirk returned, I relaxed.

"Catnip eh?"

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow.

"WHat is so interesting about that Nicholas? Do you know something about this Catnip?"

Nick let out a barky laugh

"You can say that I may know something about it, after all I use to be a uh er Pharmaceutical Entrepreneur for it. Tell me was this Catnip strain pure?" Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed his legs dangling over, he folded his hands together and looked intently at the doctor.

"Why yes, yes it is. It's the most pure and strongest strain we've seen here in Zootop-" Nick cut the doctor off, oddly enough he was frowning.

"I've heard enough. How long till we get discharged?"

THe doctor sighed

"Providing Hopps leg clears up in the 24 hours or less, 3 days, why?"

Nick SIghed and looked at me,

"Me and Carrots here have a old friend of mine to visit. I'll be back I gotta phone call to make."

Nick hopped off the bed and grabbed his phone on the table, I sighed and looked the Doctor who shook his head.

"And As for you, rest Miss. I'll CHeck your leg in a few hours. Sleep tight." And with that he left, I stretched and yawned despite it still being light out, I soon found myself drifting off to sleep


	4. Connections and accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick calls up his old business partner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabby's name is a play on the drug Gabapentin, it's a narcotic used for nerve pain.  
> Also we're back in nicks pov

NICK'S POV

Change, that was happening to me, I no longer was alone and now I had this feeling of Hope. All thanks to one bunny.

Who would've thought that one little bunny could make such an impact on me.

Who would've thought I could ever be more than a Hustler of a fox?

Apparently that one little bunny did.

Although my future was getter brighter the past still had its grips on me and for one thing, I was having the pangs and feelings of wanting to go savage despite having the Cure, and second, the whole catnip thing.

As soon as I heard the word Catnip, I knew something was up, and I knew just who I had to go to.

Gabriella Pentin

My ex girlfriend and my ex Drug dealing partner, the name sent shivers down my spine. The last time I saw her was not what you could call pleasant. I had told her to go overdose on her own product and handed her over to a rival group of sellers. I was not only worried about why she was involved in the Nighthowler incident but also about how Carrots would react to meeting her and to us meeting after 4 years of not speaking and ending like we did, but I had to buck up and doe it.

And that was reason that I was standing outside the hospital with my phone in my hand staring at in dread, this was not a call I wanted to be make.

I sighed and Dialed the number,

RING

RING

RING

RING

RI-

"Hello?" Came a soft and fair voce that slammed into me like a ton of Lead blocks.

I sighed and nearly chickened out but knowning that I was still capable of going savage and could hurt Carrots, pushed me to keep going.

"Hello? Look if this is a prank call-"

"Trust me Gabba, It's no joke." I tried to hide not only my pain but my irritation at myself for being a coward but also her for her involvement in this situation of the Nighthowler.

Silence.

"Well Long time uh no see, how ya doin' " Her accent came out, always did when she was nervous.

"I don't have time for chit chat meet me at the old spot in 45 minutes, we need to talk." I barked out the order and before she could respond, I hung and slid the phone into my pocket and let out a sigh.

I headed back up to the room, guilt panged me, I had just left Carrots alone without a word or warning.

When I opened the door to her room, she was fast asleep. I felt a little less guiltly now, but still the guilt remained. I had to tell her the truth behind me and my sudden need to make a phone call, she did deserve an explanation.

I stood by her bed and stand down in the chair beside her bed, I observed her as she napped, Honestly it did feel kinda creepy of me but damn did she look adorable. Her feet were twitching and her nose was still.

My heart sped up, and I flet a smile creep on to my face. I decided against my better judgement to snap a quick pic her sleeping, after all she was just to-

"Cute" I said out loud. I clamped my paws over my muzzle. Too late

"Don't call me Cute Wilde." Grumped the now not so sleeping rabbit, even grumpy she was adorable.

"Wait, Did I just really call her Cute?" I thought to myself, confused a little by my own feelings for her.

"So what was that all about?" Came a bell like voice from the Lavender Eyed rabbit, I sighed and looked her in the eyes, those beautiful eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you carrots, I was, and let's make this clear, I USED to be a drug dealer. And the person I called was my old partner, Gabriella Pentin."

Silence

"Why?" She looked at me her eyes full of concern.

"Which why do you want answered?" I sighed and grimaced at my feet

"Why did you call her and why did you deal?"

I sighed and checked the time, I had 10 minutes till I had to meet Gabriella, I got up and sat down next her on her bed.

"It's complaicated Carrots, but you know how the test showed that I had THC or Catnip based Chemicals in my blood from the night howler? Well that was why I called Gabriella. We used to deal all kinds of drugs Catnip was not the only one."

"Oh, so why did you start?"

"To support me and my mom and later on to support myself. You see not long after the muzzle incident about 4 years, my dad was killed by a mammal looking for revenge after his cub died of a drug overdose and my dad couldn't save her and that mammal was part of a known mafia. I was 13, and lived in a part of Zootopia called Happytown. Don't be fooled by the name, it's basically a ghetto for preds, it's the poorest area. But anyway, my mom worked 2 full-time Jobs, and that barely covered out bills and needs. She busted her tail for us, and our rent started going up. We were 3 weeks from being out on the street, again." I paused, the memories of hearing my mother cry at night, her skipping meals claiming that she wasn't hungry so I could eat, flashed in my mind.

"Nick?" Her whispery voice rescuing me from the pain of the past.

I took in a shakey breath and turned my head towards her, her eyes wide and full of understanding, like she understood. I felt her squeeze my arm causing me to realize how close we were now.

I hadn't noticed that Carrots had scooched closer to me, She had placed her small, soft gray paws on my arm, admittedly it felt good. But being so emotionally exposed terrified me. Letting mammals in was only asking to get hurt.

I jumped up, breaking the moment, running away like I normally did when emotions got involved.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To meet Gabriella, I need to get some info on why HER Catnip strain was in the nighthowler serum." I said with my back to her, I didn't want to see her reaction. How cowardly.

"I'm going with you" She said sternly, I rolled my eyes.

"Carrots you can't walk..." I said as a matter of factly

"I can use crutches."

"This not a place for-"

"For what a bunny?"

"Yes exactly."

"Tough Carrots Nick. You're not going alone."

Damn this cute ass stubborn bunny, I couldn't let her put herself in danger like this. Happytown was no place for prey animals, especially not a bunny and With her habits of parading around her cop status, putting us both in potential danger. In the end it was better for her not to be there. Plus I need to get some air, to clear my head.

She grabbed my arm, her touch was electric and addictive. I sighed and fought against the urge to stay.

"If anyone in HappyTown gets wind that a cop especially a cop that is a BUNNY, is down there, both of us will either be dead or wishing we were. Carrots, I can not allow you to come." I said flatly. She let go of my arm, and sighed, I was letting her down.

"If I can't go then why can you?"

I grunted

"For one I was born and raised in HappyTown, second, it's my old selling spot and third. everyone knows me and what I'm capable of." I growled in frustration,

I felt my pupils change for a brief second. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, this was getting to be too much.

"Nick are you-" SHe reached out to me, i snapped back

"Carrots I have to go and please don't follow me. I can't even bare the idea of what could happen to you if you came with me as you are. Please forgive me." My voice ragged and tense.

I ran out the door and not watching where I was going, I ran face first into Chief Bogo.

"Woah hey hello chief funny running into you here." I said mentally scrambling to get my normal lazy light hearted tone back.

Bogo however was not amused.

"Hello to you too Wilde. Is Hopps still in her room, and alive?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes of course, she was too cute too eat and wouldn't hold still long enough for me to eat her." I smiled and he shook his head

"Have a nice day, Wilde." He grunted and walked past me. I sighed and Hulled ass to HappyTown.


	5. Finger pointing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets up with his business partner from the past, armed with what he thinks are facts...

I took a deep breath and paid the cabbie. I walked up to clinic door, it was already unlocked. As I opened it, memories came flooding back to me.

"WildeTimes" I smiled to myself, I walked in and closed the door behind me, my eyes adjusted to the darkness, with very little light peeking in from the streaks of sunlight sneaking in from in between the boards outside.

Dust floated in the air, I looked up as a soft sigh caught my attention.

"Hello Nicholas." A voice said causing my heart to begin thumping harder than it should.

"Hello Gabriella. So how's business these days?"

I said as casually as I could, considering how much bitterness I was holding back.

"I'm not about that life anymore, so how are you?" Said the black vixen, her ice blue eyes darting between mine, her tail barely wagging.

"I'm great actually, now since we're both done lying how about you tell me the truth?" I took a spree closer to her, she held her ground, and bared her teeth.

"I. AM. NOT. SELLING" She growled at me.

"THEN WHY WAS YOUR STRAIN OF CATNIP FOUND IN MY BLOOD FROM NIGHTHOWLER SERUM?"

Her jaw dropped

"That's what this is about?" She laughed maniacally.

I was confused

"I knew you were crazy but to laugh at a situation like this?"

I grumbled, finally she stopped laughing.

"I stopped selling when I went to jail." She said coldly

"Wait what? Jail?"

"Oh wait did I say jail? I meant federal prison, because of you! My plants, my Chems, my station and lab were sized by YOUR government."

Now it was my turn for my jaw to drop.

"So you had-"

"No part in drugging you with my own product? Exactly"

I was stunned, but also ashamed, to not even investigate before making an accusation like I did, was definitely shameful.

"I guess I owe you an apology for accusing you of this whole nighthowler mess."

"That's it? That's the only thing I'm getting an apology for?" She cried

"Yeah what else do I have to apologize for?"

She growled at me and punched a filing cabinet.

"What else do you have to apologize for? What kind of stupid fucking question is that? How about tossing me to the wolves?"

I chuckled at her pun, considering I literally had tossed to her to the wolves, Timberwolves to be exact. They were a rival group.  
After I found out about Gaberilla Cheating on me with one them but also selling our formula to them I had reported them to the police, claiming to be anonymous tipper then I blamed it on Gabby.  
when one of them, the wolf she had cheated on me with was arrested and the next day the wolves were at my door.

Gabby Had came out from our bedroom to see what the commotion was about, I grabbed her and threw her at them. Cowardly, I know also petty but we both had lied and then what happened afterwards I have no idea. I didn't stick around to see, I grabbed some cash and clothes and left.

To find out she ended up in prison was the cherry on top

"Nice pun there."

"You are such an asshole Nicholas. Maybe that bunny of yours has gotten to your head."

I snarled at her, my tail fluffed out, my hair stood on ends.

Gabriella noticed, she smirked

"So that's your weakness? The bunny? I knew you were a freak but damn Wilde, not only is she a bunny but a cop...I wonder if I should go..pay her..a visit."

I felt my pupils flickr

"Kill her" came a whisper from inside my head


	6. Friendly fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south during the meeting, but a mysterious stranger comes and lends a paw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This where it gets real..

I growled at her and the voice.

STOP

"NO"

"Soft for a fucking tasty ass rabbit are you?" Gaberiella taunted me

"Dont you fucking touch her!" I lunged at her

"Oh ho ho look this the Nick i knew. You're nothing but animal are you? You were never meant to be a good guy! When I see that Worthles ass rabbit of yours I'll tell her what a monster you really are Nick."

She laughed until I took a swipe at her, I missed.

"Fuck"

The pain, burning searing pain began.

"NO!" I shouted

"What the fu-" Gaberiella began backing up away from me as I started to howl and convulse.

I chuckled despite the pain, I was under the laughter fighting for control, despite how much I hated this BITCH, murder would not be wise.

"Nothing but an animal huh? You see this, this is me, thanks to you." I almost let out a whimper at the pain searing inside me.

"What did I do to you beside love you?" I howled with laughter

"Youre kidding right? You have to be, you fucking cheated on me, you-" She lunged at me, I easily side stepped her.

"Maybe if you had been a decent boyfriend, I wouldnt have, so techincally it's yours. Maybe I should pay that bunny a visit and return the favor that you did to me, But first I'll"

"Oh isn't that the bifggest crock of shit!"

"Not so Mr. Nice Guy are you?What would your bunny think if she saw you like this?"

I paused, she was right.

"LIAR" The voice in my head screamed.

Gaberiella lunged at me again and this time I didnt dodge it, She tried to pin me, I snapped at her throat, causing her to yelp.

I grinned as I got my back legs out from under her and flung her against the far wall.

I jumped up and dusted my self off, my shirt and pants had been torn.

"Damn now how am I going to explain this?" I groaned, for a moment the beast was quiet.

"Fuck you can still fight. Maybe I should dial up an old friend of ours, or yours, see if Peter Wolfgang will pay the bunny back. I heard he loves the taste of rabbit especially since he got out of-"

RED

that's all I saw, I went for the kill, her teeth and claws at my throat, my claws tearing into her.

Wolfgang, the Piece of scum that she had cheated on me with in our bed was notorious for killing rabbits and prey mammals.

I knew I was losing the battle with her when I felt her claws dig into my side.

"Let...me..OUT!"

I screamed in pain as the beast was let loose

"I..CAN'T..." I screeched out

I smelled blood but I wasn't sure who It came from as I had her neck in my mouth, her blood mixing with my saliva and her blood mixing with mine.

BANG!

silence

No more snarling

no more growling

just silence  
and exhaustion   
I looked up, blood.

her blood splattered, on every surface.

She had been shot in the head, how I wasn't hit, still puzzles me.

I stood up, covered in blood, her blood.

I felt the pain disappear, the red left was blood.

From behind me came a sound, it sounded like paper being slid from under the door.

I turned around, to find my ears didn't deceive me.

I staggered over to the paper and clumsily picked it up, with shaking paws I opened it.

"From your friends in odd places"

I collapsed on my knees, exhaustion took over as the world became cloudy.

"I think he's out" I heard someone whisper

"Lets just get this body out of the way and get him cleaned up, I need to call Muzzleton." said a soft female voice

"Shit he's still awake, barely but I don't..wanna get too close you saw what he did to her." A stranger knelt close to me, I groaned and looked up.

"Brrr... ..iittt" I groaned out as the world went black.


	7. New friends in unexpected places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are learned and bombs are dropped and clothes are taken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention kids...

"She really did a number on him"

"He's gonna make though, right?"

Whispers surrounded me, I had no idea who the belonged to but I knew that I was still alive. Who ever they belonged didn't really matter, sure I was curious but I knew they obviously didn't want to kill me..yet

"I think he's coming around..." Whispered one voice a female.

A new voice spoke to me or at me, wasn't sure which.

"He'll be fine. He's not ready to wake up, he's going to pass out again..." The voice was definitely male, sounded like a wolf.

The voice paused, the pause was accompanied by a door opening and closing.

"Hey savage, you got the clothes?" The gruff male voice said.

"Yeah, let me tell you breaking into his place was easier than breaking into an open cookie jar, but navigating it not so much. I can tell you he's single..." The voice trailed off as world began to fade again.

"What about Judith Hopps?" asked the female as some mammal started pulling off my shirt or what was left of it off.

Hopps? Why were they talking about Carrots?

I groaned and tried to move, but the rabbit held me down.

"Car..rrr..oootts" I groaned and tried to push the rabbit away.

"Woah buddy, relax. Your Rabbit is in no danger yet, Just relax, you're seriously injured." He pushed me back down

"Hey Savage are you sure he's single he seems-" The other male was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Speak of the bunny, this the 30th time she's called in 5 hours. If I didn't any know better, I'd say they were more than partners. Here let him talk so she doesn't come looking for him, she can't..."

"HOPPS!" I squeaked out in an agonizingly pained voice, I tried to yell but it just didn't come out that way.

"Here let him talk before he hurts himself any further." I began to whimper, not even sure if it was me or feral me, but either way I wanted Carrots, no WE wanted her. The feral me was clawing at my skull making thinking even harder than it already was.

I groaned and tried to fake normalcy for HER sake,

"Man I really can't keep thinking of her like that" I thought to myself

The rabbit held the phone to my ear.

"Nick? Nick are you there?"

"Yeah Carrots I'm here, are you okay?" I tried to mask the pain, I didn't want her to worry anymore than she already did about me.

"Oh Thank the Gods Nick, are you okay? Where are you?"   
She was scared, I could hear it. Guilt Crept up on me, I was scaring her, what a good Partner I was.

"Am I okay? I should be. Just don't worry about me Hopps.I'll see you soon Carrots."

"Nick please be okay I don't wanna lose you. You've been gone for 8 hours 56 minutes and 45 seconds!" She shrieked, I chuckled that was surely My Carrots

Wait, did I really refer to her as mine? That was another Issue I needed to tackle.

"I'll be fine, just get some rest and I'll be back before you know it."

"And If you're not, I will Hunt you down, Wilde. I'm not just some token bunny." I let out a barky laugh, I finally opened my eyes, the room was completely black, probably a counter measure.

"Good Thing I have Night Vision." I thought to myself

"That better be a promise Carrots. Sleep tight Fluff Butt." I sighed and closed my eyes, savoring her voice

"Okay see you soon Nick, be careful please." it sounded almost like a plea at the end of her sentence.

It was a nice reprieve to hear her voice, I was still smiling even after the phone was taken away.

"Man that little bunny has got me wrapped around her little finger." I thought to myself chuckling

"There better now?" The rabbit asked, I blinked up at him, My eyes adapted to the dark, I could feebly see his face. He was in fact a rabbit but unlike Carrots, he was white and had black markings on his face and ears, and his eyes were ice blue.

"Yeah but couldn't I at least have gotten your name before you started undressing me?" I smirked, causing the rabbit to become blush pink.

"Well you were out cold and names aren't that important, but what is important is that we get you cleaned up."

"Well what if I want to give my Rabbit in shining armor a thank you card?" The rabbit rolled his eyes

"Well since you're awake now, I guess secrecy is out the window. The name's Savage, Jack Savage, and I'm a Jack Rabbit, not some token rabbit."

"Savage? You're kidding, right? A rabbit named Savage. Now that's rich." I smirked and snarked at him.

"Save it Wilde, I've heard it all. Now Do you want me to help you get cleaned up or let you waltz back to Hopps looking like that Mammal from the horror flick Gary?"

"That would be nice, so why did you or are you saving my life?" Jack Sighed, then he looked behind him.

"Gigs up, open the lights will”  
Commanded Jack, ignoring my questions to give orders to his mysterious companions

My eyes adjusted to the light that originated from a small LED Lantern, I looked behind Jack, at the 2 mysterious figure that the voices belonged to.

The owner of the soft female voice was a gentle bodied Artic Vixen, her brilliant white coat was tainted by the blood from my former business partner.

Her eyes, were blue but so many shades but the most dominant was Sapphire. I had to admit that she was something to look at, but despite her otherworldly beauty and feminine charm, and delicate facade, I could sense it,

Ruthlessness

I smirked and nodded at her, she walked towards me, graceful and phantom like.

She had the grace of the most reknown ballerina, yet she had this touch to her that commanded respect.

"My name is Skye, You must be Nicholas Wilde. It's pleasing to see you alive and conscious, I must say you did worry Jack and I. Mostly Jack, despite how he may act." She giggled and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, earning an eyeroll from Savage.

The moment was interrupted the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The sound belonged to a Charcoal Gray Wolf, jsut like I had suspected.

He was tall and all gray except for his light grey colored chest, which was bare. He nodded at me, but unlike Skye, he made no motion to approach me.

"The name's Muzzleton, I have to admit I admire your handiwork, or was it his?"

His piercing Orange creamsicle colored eyes bore into mine, he made no attempt to hide his true colors.

Muzzleton let out a sigh and looked around, then he looked back at me.

"You have to learn to control yourself and it. Otherwise this," He gestured to the now mostly cleaned up bloodbath

"Will be the first of many incidents." He stepped back from his leaning position on the wall to squatting.

"Well hello to you too." I remarked as I grimaced as Savage was cleaning up his stitching and first aid.

"You seem to be handling this well" Skye remarked gently nodding at Jack stichting me up.

"I've been through worse, and in worse situations. So can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Smirked Savage as he snipped the thread with his teeth nevertheless.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, despite just meeting him, the mysterious rabbit was growing on me.

"You know what I mean." I said as SKye and Savage helped me sit up and positioned me against the wall

"Let me guess, you want to know why we're helping you? Who we really are and what the fuck were up to?" snipped Muzzleton

Damn cuddly as a porcupine, with freshly sharpened quills.

"Yeah something like that." I said lazily as I wiped myself off with some wet swipes given to me by Jack.

"You helped us by luring her out of her hiding place. We've been chasing that vixen for what 2 years now? Right Jack?" huffed Muzzleton

"Sounds about right, and not just us but also the other agencies too. Your partner-" I cut Jack off

"Former Partner" I corrected him

"Okay Former partner, sorry. Your former partner, has never spent nor seen the inside of a prison and is a wanted Chem maker and thief and also murderer." My heart and jaw dropped but my blood boiled.

"That Bitch has always played me, can't believe that I believed her. Fucking stupid of me," I sighed and dragged my paw down my face.

"But what did you mean other agencies?" I shook my head, this was getting more and more complicated.

"You don't know?" Asked Skye, her delicate forehead wrinkling as she frowned.

"Know what?" I said Exasperated

"You're part of the ABI, Animalia Bureau of Investigation."


	8. What to say...

" What The Fuck?" I said stunned

Muzzleton chuckled, I looked over at him, speechless.

"What cat got your tongue?" Muzzleton snarked

"Muzzleton be nice, you cried the first we confronted you on this very same subject." Snapped Skye, a bitterness to her voice taking over her normal gentle voice.

Muzzleton huffed and I chuckled, Skye turned to me and smiled gently.

"Muzzle ton has had a very similar experience to yours, he-" Muzzleton cut her off

"That's not your story to tell, the tragic backstory be unlocked at friendship level 4, so fuck off." Muzzleton growled and picked up a mop and countined cleaning the blood.

"Don't mind him, he's always an asshole. You'll grow to love him" Skye cooed

"Sometimes you'll like him, love is a strong word." Chimed Savage

"Nice Chat you're having but-" I pulled on the clean shirt which Savage had retreived for me from my apartment.

"But Will someone please explain to me whats going on?" I cried exasperated.

"We will when we get your cute little bunny." Muzzleton chimed in, he had finished cleaning the last of the blood.

"Firstly she's not my bunny, second don't call her cute third, dont't let her hear you call her cute. Finally what does carrots have to with this?" I informed him

"Not your bunny huh?" Then why did you treat her like your mate at the muesum?" Jack poked holes in my stories despite my best efforts.

"Look Rabbit I had no control over what was going on and how did you know about that or even better any of this?" I said.

Savage raised an eye row.

"We know mammals in important places." He said non chalantly.

"That's helpful, anyway if you're going any where near Judy, I'm going to be with you." I said plainly

"Are you deaf fox?I'm not repeating myself again. We're going to go her and bring her back here and YOU are staying put." Muzzleton barked

I stood up and faced Muzzleton.

"Who died and made you boss? Beside if it involves Judy, I'm not leaving her alone with anyone outside the ZPD and you," I poked a finger at his chest.

"Are not ZPD. Just like you are not whole thing has, HAS to be a dream." Muzzleton let out a bark laugh

"A dream? Is that the best your tiny mind can come up with? The sooooo originale." He teased

"He's just trying to rationalize things Lupus." Snided Jack, clearly disappointed at his teammates behavior

"You have a point, but anyway Jack we need to got gt the Rabbit, you want to go get her or me and skye and you deal with finalization with Bogo. He was a real joy over the phone and Muzzletime." Muzzle ton rolled his creamsicle colored eyes.

"Sure, Take Wilde with and this," Jack reached into the bag and tossed Muzzleton a spray can.

"For Hopp's leg, just in case." I grabbed the can from Muzzleton,

"Let me see that." I read the can,

InstHeal, for healing Minor cuts, scrapes, burns and Missing limbs

"Wait is this-" Muzzleton grabbed the can back

"Med tech in a can? Sure is thank you." He sighed and tossed the can in a sack of his own.

"Well things are bad enough we need a doctor in a can." I mumbled to myself.

"Trust me this isn't that bad." Chimed skye, I looked her way.

"Trust me, I was found bloodied and raped, by jack here." She said as she put her arms around Jack, who blushed feverently.

I started at the couple, a bunny and a fox can be together? A male bunny and a vixen nevertheless.

"Sorry." Blushed skye, Jack cleared his throat and looked at me, then Muzzleton and finally locked eyes with skye.

They seemed to share a silent conversation with each other, words only for each other , and eyes only for themselves.

"We need to go an get Hopps, I'll go with Wilde, Muzzleton, go with-" She was cut off by muzzleton, as he held up a dinger. He strated sniffing the air. His ears pricked up, and his eyes narrowed.

"Trouble, Take seperate to vehicles, I'll take Foxy boy and and grab Hopps head to the spot. Call Bogo on the way there." Muzzleton Grabbed me by my collar and pulled me through the building and out the Backdoor and into a black SUV.

"What about-" I started saying

"THey can take care of themselves." Muzzleton said calmly and holly, not even blinking at leaving his friends with dnager lurking near by.

"But how can you just abandon them?" I cried out, I was never good with stressful situations.

"Abandoning them? No. You see as ABI agent you'll learn to trust your partners and by the way Buckle up we're taking a shortcut.

Muzzleton checked his review mirror, and saw a Black sports car following us and smiled.

He slid down an alley and took corners like a hot knife through cold butter.

I squealed and hung on to the armrest for dear life

"Oh Gods oh gods." Muzzleton grinned as he fishtailed into the Hospital parkinglot and got out, pulling out his phone, and not even giving me time to recover. I scrambled out of the truck and followed him.

"Yeah I'm here. Bogo knows?" He paused

"Good," He paused and turned around and looked me then kept walking through Hospital. I gave the nurses at the nurses station at sheepish smile, apologizing for such strange behavior

"Yeah I'm almost to her room. I've got the Tranq gun just in case but with Loverboy here, I don't think she'll fight, Who's following?" He paused and stopped

"You're fucking me." He punch the wall, A nurse screamed and dropped her sheets that she was carrying,

after a flight of stairs and more chatter, Muzzleton Hung up the phone.

"Bogo is waiting for us in Hopps room, he's convinced her to go with us. But only if she's given an explanation."

I scrambled ahead of Muzzleton as I saw Carrots door appear.

Huff

huff

puff

huff huff

WHACK

Bogo opened the door just as I approached it, I groaned and shook my head and got up,

"Sorry Wilde." Gruffed Bogo as he helped me up.

I stood at the doorway staring at the one person who would be a part of me wether I admitted it or not.

"Carrots."

SHe hopped up and wobbled, I rushed to her bedside.

"Are you okay Hopps?" I said as I hugged her tight, like as if it was instinct to hold her.

"Am I okay? Nick you've been gone for almost 10 hours!What happened?" She shrieked

"Calm down there Carrots. I'm fine..Mostly. BUt we don't have time to talk we gotta go."

"Whats going on? She cried looking at Bogo.

The Chief sighed and Looked at Muzzleton.

"You see Hopps, Me and agents of the Animalia Bureau of investigation have been watching you from the start of this case, both of you. Nighthowler isn't a new problem." Bogo said as calmly and as gently as the giant Cape buffalo could, he sounded almost apologetic and yet understanding, like he knew what she was going through.

"But we just cracked the case, didn't we? Cried Judy, she had a look on her face that was a mixture of confusion and painfully bewildered.

With her delicate voiced tainted with Confusion and Pain, the beast in me was starting to become distressed at the sounds of her panic. I scooped her little bunny body up in a hug, making sure to get a whiff of my mark on her, letting the beast know that she was safe in my arms.

"You cracked the case on Night Howlers for Zootopia but Hopps Nighthowler isn't new to the world. Think of this all like a flower: Zootopia is the head of the plant, but a plant needs roots."  
"So I didn't," Hopps sniffled. I was unconsciously swaying, rocking her tiny warm, plush bunny body in my arms. My heart pounding embarrassingly loud, and hard enough that I'm sure she could feel it.

"So I didn't break anything?" She smiled, The beast in me purred at the sound of her smile.

"No Hopps, the world has always been broken, But we need good cops like you and Wilde to fix it."

"I felt alone though, after the conference and after putting all those innocent predators in persecution." She sighed and her ears drooped.

"You were never alone, literally. You always had Wilde and the ZPD, not to mention we were following you, the ABI and ZPD, we knew you'd be the one to crack this case. That you wouldn't give up because you're you Hopps."

"So what now?" she whispered laying her head on my chest. I gave a small smile to the gesture.

"Now we're going to get you somewhere safe." Muzzleton Reached for Hopps, not even thinking about it, I squeezed Hopps against my chest and let out a deadly growly.

Bogo stared, Muzzleton raised an eyebrow.

"Nick are you okay?" She whispered, she voice full of concern. I gasped realizing at what I had done, to let my control get so loose, to be so overprotective, so possessive, treating her like an object.

"Well shit, the cat's out of the bag." I thought to myself.

"Hopps, there's something I need to tell you." I whispered sitting her Down on the bed, at loss of contact, the beast stirred up.

I pushed it back, i couldn't hide my nature anymore.

"I'm not okay Hopps. I'm not Okay at all."


	9. Not okay...

Silence,

It echoed throughout the room, making the room seem almost Clawstrophobically small.

The silence was soon broken by the sounds of Muzzleton's laughter.

Muzzleton laughed as if someone told him a joke. I stared at him, well glared was a better term.

"May I ask what's just sooo amusing to you?" I snipped at him.

Bogo sighed and shook his head, Judy gave Muzzleton a confused look.

Muzzleton stopped laughing and looked at me, his Orange eyes had watered up from laughing so hard, he calmed down and took a deep breath.

"No shit you aren't okay!" You-" I cut him off

"Not here, not now." I said sternly, pointing at Muzzleton.

I flicked my tail in Bogo's direction as discreetly as I could because honestly I had no idea if Bogo was aware of the events that had taken place earlier, and now was not the time for murder confession.

"Don't bother with trying to be discreet Wilde, I already know about what happened." I let out a sigh, I could feel Hopps staring at me, her little lavender colored eyes boring holes into my skull.

"If looks could kill" I thought to myself.

The silence was deafening, louder than any sound I had ever heard before.

"Nick? What…. happened?" Hopps asked me in an eerily deadpan voice.

"Aah yes, the million fucking dollar question", I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Hopps I-" I struggled to think of an explanation, after all how was I supposed to explain the fact that I was still partially savage and nearly killed another mammal?

"Look, I-I just have to-" my weak attempt at an explanation was thankfully was interrupted by Muzzleton.

"Gotta go, like now." I gave him a look of gratitude, the distraction was welcomed; even if it only delayed the inevitable by a few hours, still it gave me time to pull my shit together.

I sighed and took a much needed deep breath trying to relax, but I just couldn't relax, it was as if some mammal had filled the room with a static charge that cause the pressure in the room to become tangible.

I had noticed out of the corner of my eye that Carrot's ears had dropped, and her good foot was thumping in the air.

"Where are we going? Why are we going anywhere? What about work and my parents and-" Hoops squeaked out in a whisper, her voice started to trail off into a tearful panic.

"Somewhere safe, and because well shit has the fan," Muzzleton said calmly, shrugging his shoulders. Hopps looked at me bewildered, I reached out and put my arm around her shoulder, rubbing her small back.

Her eyes were brimmed with panic, seeing her so distressed caused the nerves in my body to become painfully active, as if they were electrified by Hopp's distress.

"Damn, she's absolutely terrified,and this is my fault. I should've just...something anything so she didn't have to end up like this." I thought guiltily to myself as I rubbed her ears, trying to calm the distressed little bunny.

After saying his piece, Muzzleton reached into his backpack and threw something in Hopp's direction.

As if on command, I reached out and snatched the object. I looked at my hand, in some way mortified by this new found involuntary reflex.

"Nice reflexes Wilde." I rolled my eyes and examined the objects in my hand.

It was a bundle of rabbit sized clothes, and even before I saw what they were I could tell smelled like Hopps.

"They're just clothes from her apartment." Muzzleton said, I could hear Hopp's eyes widen.

I handed her the clothes, she took them and looked over at Muzzleton, her little nose wrinkled up in irritation.

"You-you broke into you my apartment, I don't even know you, and you don't know me!And yet you went rooting through my stuff" She shrieked.

"She's cute when she's mad." I thought to myself, although I'd never say it to her, not if I wanted to live.

Muzzleton sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Firstly I didn't break into your apartment, I got the key from your landlord. Secondly while it's true you don't know me, I however know about you very well, and you're 275 brothers and sisters." Muzzleton smirked, Hopps just stared in shock.

"Anyway get dressed we gotta go. Chief, did they spray her?" Muzzleton nodded in Hopps direction, Bogo sighed and nodded.

"In fact they did, right after Wilde left. If anything happens, you call me. Do you understand me ,Lupus?"

Bogo stared Muzzleton down, Muzzleton just nodded and looked at Hopps. She was still sitting in the same spot, I sighed and pulled the curtain around her bed and walked over to Muzzleton, turning my back to give her some semblance of privacy.

"For somebunny with so many siblings, she sure is modest. Even her underwear choices, ever been to her place?" Muzzleton commented.

"Naw, I don't even know where she what's the game plan?" I said casually, I pushed back the ideas in my head of what Hopp's underwear drawer might be looking like.

Muzzleton sighed and leaned into the wall, and crossed his arms

"First we get out of here and head back to Base or a safe house depends on what Jack does. I'm gonna call him, then we meet up with Jack and Skye." Muzzleton pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Jack, 2 rings in and Jack picked up.

"Hey it's me, We're about to head out. What's the status?" He said calmly

I turned my attention to sound of the curtain being pulled back. I rushed back to Carrot's bedside and smiled at her.

She had on a plain white tee shirt and black workout pants

"Damn she looks good in anything," I smirked at her, giving her my casual grin, My eyes looking her up and down,

"I wonder what underwear-" I shook my head, trying to get my mind out of the gutter, as this was not the time for that.

"Can you walk?" I asked her gently as she was sitting down and examining her bandaged leg.

"The doctor says I should give it at least 12 more hours for the medication to do it's job before trying to walk or run on it." She looked up at me,

"Well good thing I'm around to carry you, your chariot awaits, my lady" I held out my arms, earning a real and full hearted smile from her the kind that made me smile back and lit up the room.

Hopps hopped into my arms, crashing into me like a soft little fuzzy ball, I instantly wrapped my arms around her. SHe giggled, I smiled and let out a chuckle as she wiggled in my arms and poked at my chest.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and a 'hmph'. I blushed but didn't bother turning around until Carrots was all burrowed in my arms comfortably.

When I turned around Muzzleton was grinning and Bogo was smirking. Hopp's face was snuggled into my shirt, my tail was wagging uncontrollably. The beast inside was peacefully purring and for a moment everything was okay.

The moment was short lived by Muzzleton's phone ringing, He sighed and answered.

Ten seconds later, he rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Let's roll out. Chief Bogo, it was a pleasure seeing you again and in person. Don't worry, your people are safe with us. I'll give you a status update shortly. By the way, Marci gives her love." Bogo nodded and shook Muzzleton's paw.

"Thank you Lupus, and tell Marci I said take care and send my regards."

Bogo turned to me and Hopps,

"Wilde...Hopps, Take care of eachother. I'll straighten up things here. Don't worry you're in good paws.I'll be in touch soon." He nodded and headed out the door, silence.

I sighed and turned to Muzzleton, he pulled himself off the wall and pointed to the door.

He headed out the room, and I followed him. Hopps sat in my arms like you would a swing.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots?"

"What's going on?" She sighed and fixated herself so she was laying in my arms, looking up at me. Her beautiful Lavender eyes staring into mine.

I sighed and looked down at her,

"Honestly Carrots, I have no idea" She frowned,

"But as long as we're together it'll be okay, right?" She poked the underside of my muzzle.

I smiled and chuckled,

"Without a doubt Carrots, without a doubt."


	10. Little moments

The little bunny in my arms was getting restless in my arms as we walked through the hospital, She had her nose buried in the crook of my elbow, I could feel her nose twitching.

"Hey Carrots, What's wrong?" I said calmly, giving her my half smile, trying to calm her down.

She rolled over and

We got out to the truck, and with me and Hopps being so small, we shared a seat, not that we minded the close contact.

Muzzleton started the truck and got us moving.

I yawned and felt a tickle in my nose, I sniffed the air and my nose alerted me to new unfamiliar smells such as salty, tangy, and floral.

"That's odd," I thought to myself.

I sniffed the air again, and instantly located the source,

Carrots.

"Hey carrots, are you okay?" I asked nudging her ear with nose.

"Yeah why?" She looked up at me.

"You smell tangy and salty and kinda flowery." I planted my nose against her skull, inhaling.

Muzzleton chuckled, shaking his head as we drove.

"Okay Chuckles what is so funny?" I snarked, slightly irritated at his constant chuckling.

Muzzleton sighed and looked at me from the corners of his Orangesicle eyes,

"You, that's what's so funny." He scratched his chin and shook his head and sighed.

"I'm glad I'm a source of entertainment for you, now do you care to explain how I'm so entertaining to you?"

"It's like watching a pup grow up, as he grows up, he begins to see things differently but he's not aware of that he's different" Muzzleton said calmly.

"Very straight forward, but that doesn't explain why it's so funny." I said rolling my eyes.

"Actually it does Nick." Hopps piped up,

"Huh?"

She sighed and smiled at me,

"Nick, I've hanging around this guy for almost 20 minutes, heck I don't even know his name but even I can see that he's been through the same thing you have,"

My face deadpanned, she was right.

"By the way what is your name?" Judy turned to Muzzleton.

"The name's Muzzleton."

"But why did Bogo call you Lupus?"

"That's my first name, Don't care for it honestly. So now since we're playing 20 questions, I can ask you something. What do you know about this situation so far?" Hopps sighed and scratched her ears.

"Well a whole lotta nothing, honestly," she let out a small half hearted chuckle.

"What I do know is that nothing is as it seems, I was so wrong about the world being so simple. I know that everything is a lie and not a simple piece of cake." She said almost disappointed.

"The Cake is a lie." Muzzleton chuckled as he shook his head.

Hopps turned her head, then shrugged her shoulders.

"So what is going on?" She asked warily, I put my arm around her, comforting her.

"A whole lotta bullshit. Like this traffic," Muzzleton joked as he gestured to the dead and empty streets ahead of us.

Hopps cheeked a smile and sighed, shake her head.

"No? Okay, anyway; what is going on is that You and Wilde have been, well actually are, part of an investigation on night howlers and the underground drug market. Mw and other Agents from the ABI have been working on this case for almost 15 years. This case has cost the lives of 6 ABI agents, 5 agents from the Core Intelligence Bureau and countless police officers and civilians alike. THere has been over 50 arrest, 5 being key government officials,"

Judy's eyes widened, I gulped.

"Yeah this case has been a pain in the ass. Any way, You guys are important to this case for 3 reasons: 1. Nick and his reaction to the Night howlers and his history 2. Your connections with the big family and 3. You proved yourselves valuable agents by cracking a part of this case, alone."

"Wait wait do you mean Nick's history? He only was a hustler and maybe did some catnip selling right?" Judy looked at me and at Muzzleton, Muzzleton raised an eyebrow.

Judy glared at me, causing me to gulp, I looked at Muzzleton for help.

"Sorry buddy time to bite the bullet…" He said sympathetically.

"Nicholas Wilde, what are you hiding?" Judy grabbed my shirt collar and we were nose to nose

"Judy, I can explain.." She let me go,

"You better start now." She huffed, I groaned.

"Well you see, I wasn't only a hustler, or small time dealer. And Gabriella, wasn't just my partner, she was also my ex girlfriend and…" Hopps was staring at me intently, like a kit enwrapped in a story being told.

"And?" She prodded, I took a deep breath.

"And now she's dead...because of me." Judy gasped and covered her mouth, her little eyes wide in horror.

"Nick, did you?" I held back a snarl

"NO! I did not Kill her, Judith." The beast inside me puzzled at the situation.

"Then who -" She was interupted by Muzzleton's phone ringing.

He pressed a button on his steering wheel,

"Howdy Savage, what's goin on?" Muzzleton said casually.

"We're at the airport, waiting for you. Marci has all the badges and stuff back at headquarters, did you get the goods?"

Hopps looked taken back, her ears turned to the sides and then turned backwards, honestly kinda cute.

Muzzleton looked over at us,

"Sure did Savage, Wilde was just explain to Hopps about, well everything."

I heard a chuckle over the radio.

"Oh that had to be entertaining, Wilde, if there's one thing that's impossible to do, it would be to hide the truth from your woman, Trust me, they always find out. Good luck, man and Judy, I look forward to meeting you. So Muzzleton how far away are ya?"

Judy raised an eyebrow and thumped her foot, I gently nudge her thumping foot with mine.

She looked up at me, irritated no doubt.

"10 Minutes give or take, see ya soon brother." Muzzleton hung up and looked at me,

"So carry on with your half assed explanation." He chuckled

I sighed and looked at Judy, who was still irritated at being called "Goods"

"Who was that? And who does he think he is calling me goods, like I'm some sort of package!?" She demanded,

"That was Savage, Jack Savage. He's another ABI agent, he's with his partner, Skye. Jack saved my ass from being killed or me ending up killing Gabriella.I didn't go there to kill her Hopps, I went to talk but she-she pushed my buttons too far and I...snapped," I grimaced at the memory of so much blood and knowing that I was now about to lose my best friend.

"I'm a monster Hopps, I lost my shit and went...Savage. It's like I was being driven by instinct, and bloodlust. It was like being under the nighthowler again, and I can understand if you don't want to be around me. I would never blame you."

I hung my head in shame, hearing myself confirm that I was a monster.

"This is it Wilde, say goodbye to your best friend." I thought to myself but was surprised when I felt a soft paw on my arm.

I looked over at Judy, she had a pained look on her face, but also a look of understanding.

"But Nick," She whispered quietly and gently as if her words were meant to caress me.

"You got the antidote to the Night Howler. I watched them give it to you, Your head was on my lap, Bogo and even Finnick was there and even if it didn't work, I'd never leave your side. Youre my best friend, no matter what I'll be here." She trailed off.

"I know Carrots, but for some reason, the antidote only treated me, not cured. I can still turn into a monster." I sighed and turned away from her.

"Nick…" She sighed and leaned her forehead against my arm, her little nose moving like crazy.

Muzzleton cleared his throat,

"I uh hate to interrupt the moment but, we're here." I looked up, we were at the airport. The sky was pitch black and there was no moon, but i could make out the shape of a jet.

I sighed and nudged Hopps, she looked up me, little tears filled her eyes.

My stomach dropped, I held back a whimper.

"Way to go asshole." I thought to myself as guilt smacked me, I had to fix this.

I wiped away the small tears that polluted her face and stroked back her ears.

She sniffled, I reached over and unbuckled us. I carefully gathered her into my lap and hugged her.

I sniffed her ears, and nuzzled them with my wet nose, essentially tickling. She giggled and squirmed, I stopped and scratched between her ears.

She smiled at me, i relaxed and gave her another hug, inhaling her scent and then mine.

"Ugh, can never get away from it." Muzzleton groaned rolling his eyes. Judy let out a giggle, I leaned against the door to give Muzzleton some room as he reached into the backseat and grabbed his bag.

Suddenly the door opened.

THUMP!

CRASH

I groaned at the crash landing on to the ground, Hopps was on top of me, her little bunny ears back, and her eyes wide.

I wanted to aww and coo,

"God damn it Wilde! Man up!' This bunny was going to be the death of me.

"Hello Wilde," I looked up at the voice, Savage.

"Hello Savage, how nice of you to open my door for me. You must be a real Gentlemammal." I said sarcastically.

"Wait? You're Savage? You're a bunny?" Hopps squeaked as she sat up on my chest, I tried not to imagine what this would be like if she was in a skirt.

"Not okay man, not okay. She's your best friend, and partner, don't be so crude." I scolded myself, instead I focused on the conversation.

"Yes I am Jack Savage and I am not a bunny, I am a Jack Rabbit. Now if you will please come with me , we can get going to the plane and get back to headquarters." Jack said matter-of-factly.

He reached out for her hand, without realizing it, My hands clamped around Judy's waist.

Jack chuckled,

"Oh yeah, it's there." He stepped back and let me help Hopps on to the plane.

As we bordered, a familiar smell hit me, the smell of vanilla frosting.

Skye sitting window in the middle of the luxurious jet. The interiors were black leather and gold trimmed, with chrome floorboards. Pure luxury, I was in awe at the crystal chandelier and cherry wood dining table.

Skye giggled and got up, she looked much different without matted blood in her virgin snow colored fur. She was wearing a soft pink tank top covered with a white cotton cover up and a pair of black fitted dress pants.

"You like it yes? I can tell, your reaction is normal. It is pleasure seeing you again Mr. Wilde," Her gentle sapphire colored eyes floated down to the small and transfixed rabbit in my arms.

"And you must be Judith Hopps! It is a pleasure to finally meeting you." Skye smiled and held out her paw, Judy shook it timidly, awe struck by the beautiful vixen

"Let's get you settled in now. Can you walk?" Skye asked gently, I sniffed the air, no harsh smells.

"Barely." Skye sighed, she looked around and stood up straight.

"I am a doctor, I want to take a look at your leg, may I?" Judy nodded, Skye looked at me then to Judy.

"Nick I'm not going to hurt her. Can I hold her and check her out?" I nodded, Judy rolled her eyes. I felt bad, I was treating her like as if I owned her.

Skye gently took Just out of my arms and sat her on a table, before examining Judy, Skye sniffed her and smiled for a brief second. Then she rolled up Judy's pant leg and removed the bandaging.

I moved to the left of Skye so I could watch. As the bandages came off, a smell hit me. It wasn't pleasant at all.

"Infection." The word popped out of my mouth before my brain even knew it, Muzzleton chuckled from behind us. Skye smiled at me, she stopped unwrapping and had me go to the opposite end of the plane, so Judy's leg was out of view.

"You're right, can you tell me how bad?" I saw Skye pull off the last of the Wraps. I inhaled deeply,

"It's not too bad just uh, starting? I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"She's testing your nose. Since you're part savage, your nose will be more sensitive." Muzzleton spoke up,

"How do you know what I'm experiencing?" I narrowed my eyes, time for some answers.

"Because I'm a savage, just like you Wilde."


	11. Airplane ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick learns he not alone...

"Savage, how could he be savage?" I thought to myself, as if he heard my thoughts, Muzzleton spoke up, a grin on his face and a fierceness in his eyes.

"I'm savage because of the same thing you are, except I took the drug for fun," He chuckled looking out the window. The plane had started taxing down the runway, slowly gaining speed

Muzzleton picked back up where he left off after taking a sip of water.

"I was stupid once, incredibly stupid, young, dumb and naive and an asshole. Now I'm old, dumb and wiser, but still an asshole. You see 6 years ago when Nighthowler came into my home city, it was called Feral. No one really knew who introduced it but, it was a hit almost instantly."

He paused, and continued.

"But the drug wasn't nearly as potent as it is now, for most it was like taking PCP, but for me, it changed me inside. I didn't snap out of the feral state for almost a week, I had incredible strength and smell. It was like a super mammal from out of a comic book, but much more violent.I could smell emotions, and track any mammal down, soon word spread and I was recruited by the ABI," Muzzleton chuckled at the memory.

"I was tweaking out and hid in a corner and cried," Skye giggled and Savage shook his head laughing, I snorted. It was hard to imagine a mammal like Muzzleton showing weakness muchless crying.

"Hey in my defense I was paranoid as shit as is and then to have Feds at my door!"

He laughed, Hopps was holding her side as she laughed.

"Seriously a tough mammal like you?" She said through the laughter.

"I wasn't always like this, being a junkie screws with your head." Muzzleton said blantly.

The room went quiet, almost like the silence of those in mourning.

"So any questions?" Muzzleton said casually, trying to break the ice.

"Might have a few, like when does this end?" I asked as coolly as I could

Muzzleton chuckled,

"It doesn't kid, you just learn to deal with it. You learn to control it and harness it." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry it's not as hard as you think, you're doing pretty damn good if you ask me." I raised an eyebrow,

"I nearly ripped out a mammals throat, that's far from doing good if you ask me." I grumbled, Muzzleton chuckled.

"Good thing I didn't ask you then." I glared at him, Carrots cleared her throat, I looked over her.

"Can I ask a question?" She said quietly,

"Sure kid." Muzzleton said as he gestured with his paw.

"Is there a chance he'll ever be…"

She trailed off not sure of what word to use

"Normal? Unlikely." Muzzleton answered for her.

"Oh, another question, why did you two stay, savage, when other animals were cured?"

"God with the questions, look no one really knows. I think personally because me and him have done...stuff before."

Muzzleton glanced at me, I gave him a smirk.

Judy didn't press any further with the questions, but Savage did.

"So did you two ever meet before?"

Neither me or Muzzleton answered right away but after a few seconds he broke the silence.

"Could've, I know I bought from his comp though."

"What was your catch?" I asked,

"Catnip laced with some skull." I nodded,

"Sounds like his shit. Me and what's her face used to our products dry, never laced."

Muzzeton grinned,

"I have to ask, don't you ever miss doin that shit?"

"Selling? Naw. I mean the cash was good but not worth the trouble." I said nonchalantly

"No not that, well kinda that too, but I mean smoking and shooting." He said as he moved so he sat across from me.

"To be honest, yeah at a lot of memories made while baked. What about you?" I said as I turned my head in his direction, Muzzleton shrugged.

"I know at times I do. I had this spot I'd go to, it was under a bridge by the old warehouse. Light up and then just lay down listening to the world go on above me."

My ears snapped up and I jerked my head to face him,

"You mean the one with the lagoons?" I started chuckling.

"Yeah that one, why? You know it?"  
"Do I know it? I should, i mean I only lived under it for 2 months." Muzzleton chuckled.

"WHat a small small world this is." I nodded, and let the silence fall like a feather, it was delicate and welcomed.

The sound of a phone going off soon broke, Savage answered without hesitation.

"I've been waiting Director, how are things going at your end of this shit stick?" Skye rolled her eyes and finished rewrapping Hopp's leg, and giving Hopps a pat on the head.

"Yeah I got the two knuckleheads, and I think I know who the mysterious visitors were but I'm not sure." Savage paused as the person on the other end started talking again.

Whatever they had to say earned a sour face from Savage.

"We've been busy. Cleaning up a homicide ain't peaches and cream but fine we'll get that handled when we get there, which will be about 10 minutes."

He paused again, this time the silence was short.

"Alrighty thank you ma'am. See you soon." He ended the call and looked around the group.

"Well good news, we'll be landing soon. Bad news, we have paperwork, Paw printing and all the other goodies that comes with shit basket." He sighed and flopped backwards on the booth he was sitting on.

"What other stuff is there?" Hopps said quietly.

Savage lifted his head up,

"Drug testing, Handing out IDs, Firearm distribution, roo-" Hopps cut him off

"Wait Firearms? As in guns?" SHe sounded surprised, and honestly I didn't blame her.

"Yes guns, you're Federal agents, not city slickin cops. Don't worry, we'll train you." Hopps wiggled in her sit, as if she was uncomfortable with the idea of using or even possessing a weapon besides a tranq gun.

"Hey, Carrots" I said as I walked over to her and kneeled down to her level.

"I've used guns before and trust me, as long as you're not careless, you're not going to hurt yourself or any other mammal" She gave me a small smile, I reached out and rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"And You can pass a drug test, and you're sensible, no worries." Muzzleton chimed in.

"They're right, I was like you when I first got a gun, nervous. Now my gun is like a part of me." Skye said quietly

"Take care of your gun and it'll take care of you." Muzzleton said reassuringly.

"Thanks guys, really thank you." Hopps said warmly, I rubbed between her ears, her lilac eyes met mine. My heartbeat quickened, but the moment was soon ruined by the co pilot asking us to sit and buckle down as we were starting to land.

"It's gonna be fine." I whispered to Hopps as I stood up and got in the seat across from her and buckled up.

After landing, I gathered Hopps back into my arms, she nestled down in. I smiled to myself, as did the beast inside.

But before I could savor the moment any longer we were escorted by a Lioness and Tiger across a dark rainy runway and into a warm well lit building.

I was mildly soaked but the bunny tucked into my chest was mostly dry.

Hopps giggle at my state.

"Ugh this humidity is gonna kill my fur." I fake whined, grimacing as my tail and shoulders.

We've got towels for you and crutches or a wheelchair if desired." Said the Lioness warmly.

"Hopps, you want a chair or Crutches?" Savage asked, glancing at the gray bundle in my arms.

"I think I can walk." I glanced at Skye, who nodded.

"It should be okay, I applied a second layer of the healing spray." I sighed and mentally pouted as I set Carrots on the ground.

She wobbled a little but seemed to be able to stand just fine.

"Well i guess we won't be needing the crutches or the chair but the towels on the other paw, are needed." I said as I shook my head, earning a giggle from Hopps again.

The Tiger disappeared without so much as a whisper, moving silently even for a large mammal.

I looked over at Muzzleton, he was staring out through the thin glass doors, his eyes darting around, as if following invisible figures in the darkness of the looming storm.

I glanced out into the rain as well, the rain was falling down harder now, lightening flashed and crackled across the night sky.

"Here are the towels." Said the Tiger, catching me off guard causing me to jump. Muzzleton merely nodded as if he hadn't been startled at all.

"Thanks Greg. I take it the director is waiting for us in her office?" The tiger nodded and started walking leading us down a hall and into an elevator.

Soon we arrived at our destination, the tiger nodded on one of two heavy oak doors, he waited patiently for a reply.

"Come in," Replied a cheerful voice, I looked at Hopps who just shrugged her shoulders.

The tiger opened the doors and let us in, as soon as we were in, he shut the door and left with the lioness.

I turned my attention to the owner of the cheerful voice, which was a creature I'd only seen on TV, a kangaroo.

Large and Intimidating, I hesitated making eye contact. The Kanga seemed to notice this, she chuckled and hopped towards us. Her rather massive feet made minimal noise, the same going for her tail.

"I'm Happy to see ya made it here intact. I'm Marci Kang, Director of the ABI, you must be Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde." She said as she shook our paws with a very vigorous shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Hopps said smiling up at the massive marsupial.

"Same to you Miss Hopps." The director replied

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, ." Marci chuckled,

"No need for formalities, please call me Marci. Anyway it seems that you have already met and know Savage, Skye, and Muzzleton my top 3 special agents, so no need for introductions there." I'd say have a seat but it would be pointless as it seems we will be going to the lab for testing and printing. I've decided to push the IDs and firearms back until morning, now please follow me." Marci said casually as she hopped forward leading us down the hallway and waiting area and into a room that resembled a lab.

She stopped in front of a table with a skunk standing beside it,

"This where we will pluck some hairs for testing then paw print you and have you sign a death contract I mean paperwork, then you'll be offered dinner then taken to your rooms." i chuckled at her little joke, at least she had a sense of humor.

"Hello there Mr. Wilde, I'm Flo. Welcome to-" He stopped to pluck some of my fur out. I cringed and rubbed the spot.

"Sorry about that but it's part of the procedure. But any how welcome to the ABI. Now if you will down to the table and wait for me while I get Miss Hopps's fur sample." I did as told but kept an eye on Hopps. She didn't seem to mind the plucking as much as I had.

"That Didn't bother you? I asked as she stepped beside me,

"I have 275 brothers and sisters, fur pulling and plucking is something you get used to you." She said in her normal upbeat tone, shrugging, i smiled and shook my head.

Flo soon stood before me with 2 sheets of paw printing cards.

"You need to fill in name, date, date of birth, age, sex, any identifying characteristics, color of fur, eye color, and species and also which paw you use to write. Oh and address, if you have one." He trailed off at the as he handed us pens, after filling out the sheets, he pressed our paw pads into black ink and took our prints.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Hopp's sheet, I was about to look away when something caught my eye.

Under Identifying Characteristics she had put Scar from Claw marks on right cheek.

I looked up, and shook my head. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Okay you two are all finished, thank for your cooperation and I hope you have a great night." He smiled and grabbed up the baggies containing our furs and our paw print sheets and headed off into a another part of the lab.

"Well that's over with, now who's hungry?" Marci said cheerfully,

"Famished." said Muzzleton, Savaged nodded as did Skye.

"What about you two? You two must be starving." I shrugged and nodded.

"We'd love to join you for dinner, thank you." Hopps said cheerfully, Marci clapped her paws together, delighted.

"Oh Joey! Follow me if you wish. We have personalized menus for both Predators and Prey so no need to worry about that. We also have meals for those with allergies or intolerances." Marci informed us as we went down to the main floor in the elevator we had used earlier.

The dining area itself was cafeteria style but with round tables inside of long tables and benches. As we order our meals, I couldn't help but think about the scars on Judy's cheek.

Although they were pretty faded, they were still noticeable if you got really close.

"Why hadn't I noticed before?" I chastised myself and I got my tray and drink.

I sat down next to Judy and the others at one of the larger circular tables near the windows.

"So what did you get?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Sweet and sour rice, and a side of carrots and Carrot juice, what about you?" She said as she took a bite of her meal.

I looked down at my own tray,

"Salmon with rice and some kind of deliciously weird green sauce, and french friends and blueberry juice." I said taking a bite of the fish which honestly was amazing.

"Food here is amazing, even for the prey menu." Chimed Marci as she happily munched on some salad.

Muzzleton had 2 trays, I chuckled, causing him to glance at me with a questioning look.

"Got the munchies much?" I joked, Muzzleton swallowed anch also chuckled.

"Naw, trust me if I had the munchies you'd know. I's have at least boxes of vanilla sugar wafers, a box or two of the sharp white cheddars cheese squares and 2 gallons of hand brewed mint tea with honey, or and some ice cream and blueberries." I laughed harder,

"I get you on the blueberries, see my munchie meal is usually the parmasean cheese square, chicken thats slightly pink, watermelon, fried beetles, and the strawberry sugar wafers and a case of water. Oh and vanilla ice cream cake." I said jokingly, Muzzleton chuckled and went back to eating. The director gave a small knowing smile and chuckled with us.

Soon we were finished and assigned rooms. I was across the hall from Hopps and Skye, beside me was Savage and Muzzleton. Before heading in for the night I made sure Judy was alright.

"Hey, you okay Carrots?" I side as I nudged her arm,

"Yeah just tired. How about yourself Nick?" I sighed, smiling down at her.

"Same, just worn out from all thats happened." She nodded

"In some ways it feels like this all happened too fast to be real, like this is a dream, but I know it isn't" I leaned against her door frame casually, waving behind me as the others bid us good night.

"I know what you mean Carrots. But don't worry we'll get this sorted out in the morning. K?" She nodded, and had a glum look on her face.

I sighed and bent down and wrapped my arms around her, taking in her scent. She squeezed me back.

"Night Carrots." I whispered in her ear as I let go.

"Night nick." Carrots replied smiling, as she rubbed the side of my muzzle with her soft paw.

I smiled and placed my paw over hers.

For a brief second the world like my heart beat froze,and for a moment I was truly content.

As clique as the moment was, it had a very non clique ending, thanks to Muzzleton.

"Hey Wilde can I borrow the charing square from your room, my phones about to die, kinda wanna whack off before bed." I groaned and pulled away, as Judy giggled and waved good night and closed the door.

"Sure, you can have the lotion, if there is any." i mumbled, as I opened the door and flicked on the lights, Muzzleton grabbed the charging cube and lotion and left with a wave.

"Night to you too bud." i said chuckling flopping on the bed, and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	12. Little Talks

It was near sun rises when I first woke up, sleep had done little to take the stress off my mind, and nightmares had made things even worse.

 

I sighed and threw on a shirt, and headed down to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast or at least coffee.

 

I grabbed my coffee from the in building Snarlbucks and sat by the window watching the passing storm roll through.

 

The sound of a chair scraping the floor across from me broke me from my thoughts, I looked up, it was Muzzleton.

 

“Couldn't sleep?” He orange eyes glowed in the dimly lit room.

 

“I did more tossing and turning then sleeping, how about you?” 

 

“Same, it seems like every time I close my eyes to sleep, the ghost of the past are waiting.” I nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

 

“You know how you asked me if I missed my old life? Well that made me think, in some ways I do. I was working on my time, I had no rules. No god, no masters and no tie downs or responsibilities.” I said sighing.

 

“I get the feeling, it's was living free, and having thrills. But also it was hell, it was dangerous. I can't tell you how many times I had a deal go bad and ended up looking down a barrel of a gun or nearly dying.”

 

“You have a point, I remember one day a deal went bad, I watched a close friend of mine, get gunned down over a few ounces of catnip.” I said quietly, I took a sip of coffee.

 

“My boyfriend at the time, Jericho, was kidnapped and chopped up and sent to me in pieces by a rival.” I raised my eyebrows

 

“Forgive me but you loved to pieces don't you?” Muzzleton chuckled,

“That I did, he was the only person I had ever gotten close to before meeting skye and Savage. Sometimes I want to go back to that lifestyle so I don't have to worry about getting someone killed.”

 

“See that's part of what makes this life so hard, being responsible for the lives of others, but not just any mammals, mammals you actually let in and care about, mammals you're afraid to lose.”

I whispered looking out the window.

 

“You really care for that little bunny don't you?” 

“In more ways than I probably should. Getting close to someone and trusting them with your secrets is one thing but letting them in and become part of your life much less be your life, is terrifying and thrilling all at the same time. With hopps, it started out as forced companionship and now it's almost something different than friendship. It's hard to grasp on what I feel.”

 

“How does  _ he  _ feel about it?” I knew who muzzleton was referring to, the beast.

 

“He sees her as some mammal to

Protect and as a a ah well-”

 

“Mate?”

 

I sighed and nodded.

 

“Yeah, a mate. But I'm too afraid to drag Judy down to my level than I already have. I want to keep her safe, I mean because of me she was ripped from her stable big city cop life, and now got her mixed up in this… the life of an agent and drugs. If I had only just…” I put my head down on my arms, and let out a sigh, 

 

“Knock it off.” 

 

I lifted my head up, and tilted my head, genuinely confused.

 

“What?”

 

“The self pity bullshit. Moping around and beating yourself up isn't going to help, it's too late to get out of this. Now is the time to do something to prevent her from getting hurt. Be there for her, beside she's a tough bunny, you know this.”

 

I stared at him, he was right.

 

“You know what you're right, I can't change the past but I can make the future better. And yeah she's a tough bunny, she's brave and scary when she needs to be and kinda Cute.”

I chuckled at the last part, till I heard a thump thump of a foot behind me.

 

“Don't call me cute Wilde!” 

 

I gulped and slowly turned around, a shut eating grin on my face. I chuckled weakly and waved at her. Behind me Muzzleton was losing his composure laughing.

 

“Morning Hopps. What lovely weather we’re having aren't we?” She huffed and rolled her lavender colored eyes and hopped up in the seat next to me.

 

“I'll let it go...this time.” She grumbled, pretending to be irritated.

 

“Thank you Carrots, you're so kind.” I chuckled scratching the spot in between her ears.

 

“You're welcome now, if you really want to make it up to me, you can grab me a coffee.” She said smirking, I sighed and rolled my eyes as I got up.

 

“The things we do for love.” I muttered to myself as I walked towards the Snarlbucks.

 

After getting her coffee, I ordered a breakfast fish taco from the cafeteria and got Hopps a bagel with carrot spread, and Timothy grass seeds on top.

 

“Aww nick, you do care. Maybe there is a heart under all that fur.” Hoops said in a soft sarcastic tone, batting her eyelashes.

 

I chuckled, she knew me too well.

 

“How dare you suggest such things.”  I said jokingly as I took a bite of my food.

 

“Well since 3 of the 5 of us are up, i'll go get the 2 lovebirds up.” Muzzleton said quietly excusing himself from the moment.

 

For a few moment there was near silence aside from our quiet chewing and Carrots cherry humming as she ate, for a moment it felt normal, well as close to normal as we could get for being us.

 

“So Nick, I have to ask, are you ready for this?” Hoops asked quietly

 

“Mmm, for what?” I said in mid bite.

 

“To be on the right side of the law.” She said teasingly.

I pretended to ponder tapping my chin 

 

“I don't know sounds kinda difficult. I mean really earning an honest living, obeying all laws and not just skirting around them...it sounds complicated.” I said in an almost serious but still casual tone, shrugging my shoulders for emphasis.

 

“For you maybe.” She teased poking my side.

 

I chuckled leaning back in my chair, and without even thinking about it I casually threw an arm around the back of her chair and rested my paw on her shoulder.

 

“Well well well, getting close with your breakfast there Wilde?” I turned my head behind me, savage had a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“I think it's cute.” Sighed skye, sitting down next to hoops and across from her partner.

I blushed and looked for a distraction.

 

“So how's hungry? They have a really good fish wrap..”

 

Luckily everyone took the hint and started ordering breakfast, I knew I wasn't going to live this down but it was worth it, she was worth it.

 


	13. Shots fired

It took sometime before I could accurately fire a tranq gun and an actual gun, Hopps well like all this cop stuff she took to it naturally.

 

“Here put your hip like this and arm like-”

“This?” 

“Yup, now give it a shot.” She said as she slid on the ear muffs and backed up some.

 

I took a deep breath and steady myself then I squeezed the trigger.

 

BANG!

The sound of the gun going off took me back to being covered in blood but pushing the memory from my mind, I squeezed the trigger again and again.

 

BANG

BANG

BANG

Checking the clip, I fired off two more rounds before taking off my ear muffs, I unloaded the empty clip and put in a new one. But before setting the gun down I put it on safety.

 

“You did it Nick!” I turned on my heel and followed the sound of Judy’s voice to where she was standing with the rest of the group. 

 

“How horrible did I do?”  I said teasingly, 

 

“Cringey.” Muzzleton said sarcastically, I shrugged and peered over Carrot’s shoulder at the target.

 

I somehow got 4/6 shots dead center and the other 2 were within acceptable range.

 

“Hmm not too shabby.” I said casually shrugging, Hopps however was overjoyed.

 

“Oh Nick quit diminishing your accomplishments, I think you did great!” I chuckled as the little over exuberant bunny thumped her foot in irritation at me before proudly handing the target to Marci.

 

The Large marsupial hummed and nodded and gave me a soft smile, 

 

“You did good WIlde, Bogo will be happy to hear this, now that I can officially say you’re firearm approved, we can get down to business. Follow me down to the conference room, Bogo’s probably getting impatient.” 

 

“Chief Buffalo Butt- I mean Chief  _ Bogo _ is here?” I said, earning a sideways glare from the Director, Muzzleton snerked.

 

“Yes Wilde, Bogo is here, well not in person but we are doing a video conference with him. There’s been update, we’ve got word from an undercover out in the Nocturnal District about possible activity on the Night Howlers. I’ll let Chief Bogo fill you in on the details.”

 

The director lead us to a rather dark room where animals of various species were tapping at keys on computers and had headsets on, none of the animals even glanced in our direction when we walked in.

 

On a large screen was Bogo waiting for us, his ears twitching every so often. He let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief as his eyes landed on our tiny figures as we walked into the room.

 

“Chief Bogo, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. How are you?”

 

“I’d love to chit chat but now is not the time Director, I’ve got information that needs to be said and task that need to finished.”

 

The Director rolled her eyes and chuckled.

 

“You haven’t changed a bit since we last talked, but you’re correct time is of the essence. You said that you had received word from informants in the Nocturnal DIstrict about a possible lab in warehouse?”

 

“Yes I did, one of our informants  had picked up word of a Nighthowler production lab similar to the one that Hopps and Wilde had Discovered but in a much larger scale. We don’t have faces but we have names. One name that seems to be of importance is a mammal that goes The Doctor. We don’t know the species but we’re guessing that whoever this mammal is holds a great deal of power.”

 

“Have you talked to Bellewether about this Doctor character? If any mammal knew anything about them it should be her” Hopps asked, her tail twitching as she watched Bogo.

 

Bogo sighed, and looked down at the folder he was holding, scanning it for information.

 

“According to this and my memory, she claimed to have never heard of such a mammal. I doubt her words, At the mere mention of the name she seemed to get nervous. She refused to give up any information about any mammal. Her accomplices weren’t any better.”

 

“So besides this mysterious Doctor, what other information do we have? What about the Guards at the Asylum? I can guarantee you they didn’t do that work for free.” Hopps asked inquisitively, thumping her foot.

“Not much other than they were paid very well to keep the 13 missing mammals missing and alive. They weren’t told why or who wrote their checks, but one wolf did recall a particularly weird event that would happen periodically. Every 2 weeks or so a random unknow smell would show up, the one wolf described it as almost like a canine and something else but something was covering it up, almost masking it enough to prevent identification but just present enough to let the wolves catch a whiff of it. Other than that no mammal knew anything.”

 

“Thank you Bogo, I’ll have my agents checkout the address you sent to me soon, now about this warehouse, since it’s an occupied drug labI expect it’s got some decent security. Is there anything you believe that would pose a serious threat to my agents?” 

 

Bogo shook his head.

 

“There’s no obvious threats, whoever is running this operation has got barebones security.

No cameras, no patrols. My Informant says the place has bare minimum lighting inside and outside. Other than grow lights, and shabby street lights, the place had no lighting. But what mammals do occupy the building are armed.”

 

“So they want the place to appear abandoned? They have common sense, and know what they’re doing, but the lack of security for such a high risk place says careless. What ever mammal we’re dealing with is confident which means they could be comfortable and that means they’ve probably left a few more mistakes behind.” Skye said her tail wagging, Savage struggled to keep his face straight as a smile tried to fight its way on to his face.

 

Muzzleton sighed, 

 

“As sensible as that sounds, I doubt they leave mistakes behind. They’re confident but cautious, they make sure not to leave loose ends. Even though bellewether failed them, they made sure that sure that she wasn’t going to talk.”

 

‘Since we know that Bellewether was just a pawn, what I’m wondering is how did she get away with it? I know Lionhart claimed to know nothing but some mammal had to know something.” Hopps said her finger on her chin, tapping it.

 

“Is it possible to get an interview Bellwether? See if we can more information on her accomplices.” Hopps finished.

 

“I suppose so I don’t-” 

Bogo was interrupted by the phone ringing, he sighed and excused himself while he answered it.

 

He could be heard faintly.

 

“This better be important-”

 

_ Silence _

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“How is that even possible? SHE WAS IN A MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON!” Bogo yelled

 

_ Silence _

 

“I’ll be down there in 20 minutes DO NOT LET ONE LEAVE THAT PRISON!” 

 

Suddenly Bogo’s face appeared again.

 

“Bogo what is it?” The director asked worried, her brows furrowed deeper with each passing moment. The air became incredibly tense as the seconds passed, after what felt like a century Bogo pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up the phone and taking a deep breath he looked at us, his eyes seemed darker than usual it was clear something was very very wrong,

 

“Bellewether been found dead”


	14. Game plan

"It's simple, we watch the warehouse and see if anyone comes out and if they do we let know the three Musketeers in on the deal and take notes." I shrugged as I clipped my gun into my belt.

Bogo sighed and nodded slowly,

"Essentially yes, But remember that you are to-"

"Stay in the Vehicle unless the situation says otherwise." I rolled my eyes and shrugged off the suffocating overbearing feeling of seriousness that flowed in the room.

"Wilde I wish you'd take this a bit more serious, considering the developments from a few days ago."

Mari cleared her throat and hopped forward and put a hand on my shoulder, her eyes gleamed with pride.

"It's alright Bogo, Young Wilde here is taking this matter very serious, just in his own way."

Bogo eyed me then Hopps as she walked into the room, I couldn't help but stare. I felt like a creep but the clinging fabric of her pants and the way the smokey gray color of her tee shirt made her lavender orbs stand out made my heart race.

I didn't even notice that the Three Musketeers had showed up with her.

My silent creeping was interrupted by a not so subtle whack to the back of the ankles by Mari's tail. I shrugged and tried to play my reaction as smoothly as I could. I eyed Hopps from the corner of my eyes praying to any deity listening that she didn't notice, and either my prayers were answered or she was a damn good actress.

I looked back at Mari who had a mischievous gleam in her eye as Hopps made her way to my side.

"Hey Nick, I see you're ready to go." I chuckled and let myself relax as I peered down at the ever optimistic rabbit.

"Sure am Carrots."

Bogo cleared his throat and drew Hopps's attention, giving me microsecond to admire her before I realized what I was feeling.

"Hopps,"

"Chief Bogo."

"How are you feeling?"

"Confident, nervous but confident."

"You'll do fine Hopps.""

Mari cleared her throat and winked at me, I felt dread go through me as my brain connected all the pieces and realized what she was going to do.

"No need to worry mate you got ya fox. He ain't gonna let nothing happen to you."

Hoops chuckled and elbowed me, I chuckled and silently counted my blessing that I had red fur and not white as I felt my face flush.

"Oh I know. I have such a vicious pred that will happily eat anything that moves. These bad guys better watch out!"

I snickered and playfully snapped my jaws, Hopps shrieked in mock terror and hopped backwards.

"Oh no! The vicious rabid fox is going to eat me!"

I growled and playfully swooped at her with my paw, growling as I did so.

For a moment I forgot that I had ten pairs of eyes staring at us or that we were in a station.

For a moment all I could focus on was her laughter.

But that moment came to a sudden end as Bogo coughed loudly.

I froze and turned toward the screen that bogo was on, a shit eating grin plastered in my face.

"Now if you two are done fooling around, I'll let you two go head out onto your mission. Remember stay alert and stay safe." I chuckled

"Is that a little bit of concern I hear in their Chief? That's real touching you know."

Bogo rolled his eyes,

"Enough Wilde, remember I'm putting my trust and confidence into both of you. And if any happens don't be afraid to get back up."

"Understood sir but what about Belleweather?" Hopps asked frowning, Bogo sighed and paused for a moment before he started speaking,

"No offense to you or Wilde but Marci and myself will be dealing with Belleweather's untimely demise. This has nothing to do with personal matters it's just business. I don't want you two getting distracted with this when we have other matters such as the Nighthowler that need to be solved. Did i make myself clear?"

Hopps nodded somberly,

"Yes sir, i understand...Good luck sir." 

Bogo said his good-byes and with that the screen went black.

For a moment the room was still, before Hopps took a deep breathe and looked over at me, her brows furrowed.

"I don't get it.."

Marci sighed and hopped up next to Hopps and put a paw on Judy's shoulder,

"The reason Bogo isn't having you deal with Belleweather is because we believe Belleweather's death is politically motivatied and we don't want to get you or other agents anymore tangled up in this mess than ya already are mate."

I felt confused for a moment when Marci said Belleweather's death was politically motivated...

"I thought Belleweather's death was a suicide?"

Marci turned her eyes on to me and it was clear that she was clearly uncomfortable answering the question.

"That's what we thought at first...and it maybe a suicide but it's definitely politically motivated, there was no suicide note only a scrap of paper with 2 words scrawled on it." 

Hopps let out a gasp and her ears started twitching,

"What did the note say?" 

Marci sighed and hopped over to a folder on the table and opened it, after a few seconds she handed the folder to Hopps.

"Doctor's Orders." 

I felt a chill go through me as I looked over Hopp's shoulder before I looked away and Savage who let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Chilling ain't it?" 

muzzleton said walking up behind me and reading the note, his facial expression was deadpan, as if he had seen this before.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow,

"Seeing some mammal's last word..."

Muzzleton continued after he noticed me raising my eyebrow, I nodded and let out a sigh of agreement.

 

The room went quite for a moment before Hopps spoke up, her ears were back a bit meaning something was sitting well with her.

"You don't seem surprised by this...When did you first see it?"

 

Jack sighed and pulled himself off the wall and looked Judy in the eyes, his arms folded across his chest as he started speaking.

 

"About 15 years ago after a Hyena name Ed was found dead from an apparent suicide, he had apparently clawed himself to death after going insane with the same note on a table under a bottle of painkillers. We assumed that he had overdosed on the meds and didn't think anything of it till 3 years later when the Nighthowler was first intially discovered at another apparent suicide this time it was the death of a sheep named Mary, who was known for hustling drugs and the nightowler powder was on the sheep's wool with the same powder on a note with the same signature."

 

Jack paused and looked over at sky who cleared her throat,

 

"After that we knew the Nighthowler had potential for abuse and went back and tested the first victim and they tested positive for Nighthowler but we didn't know if it was actually the Nighthowler or the painkillers that caused the Hyena to snap. But we could classify the drug as schedule 2 meaning it has potential for abuse. No prints aside from the Victim's were found on the scenes."

I tilted my head and furrowed my brow as i listened to the new information.

 

"But Belleweather didn;t use drugs like the others.."

 

Marci nodded and took the file back from Hopps before spekaing,

 

"Exactly, but she did have a large part in the Nighthowler business but you two don't need to worry about this, as Bogo said him and I along with the new mayor have this under control."

 

"But Bellewaether's death is tied into the Nighthowler case..."

 

Hopps said as her ear twitched wildly.

 

"It does but you need to focus on the drugs and getting ready for your mission. Let's go train..."

 

Marci said quickly brushing anyother questions or statements away with a gesture toward the door.

 


	15. Blocked and loaded

"Are you sure this the right road Nick?" I sighed and rolled my eyes at the little side seat driver beisde me.

"Yeah I'm sure Carrots, I'm a fox remember? We have a natural sense of direction." Judy snerked and rolled her eyes, I cleared the intersection before glancing in her direction,

"What..?'

"If you have such a good sense of direction then why did you end up on the other side of HQ and had to be escorted back by a Monitor?"

"I was just went on unplanned exploration." I said shrugging

"Yeah sure whatever you say Nick…" She chuckled rolling her eyes.

We fell into a comfortable silence and within another 20 minutes we pulled into position.

"See told ya I know where we were going."

"Good because there are no Monitors here to save you." I pretended to be offended and playfully huffed and turned away from her.

"You wound me Carrots."

She smacked my arm and sighed, I chuckled and pulled out 2 pairs of Binoculars and some snacks from the back of the van.

"Really Nick?" Hopps chided as I started crunching on bugs, I shrugged and held the bag out to her.

"I'm good but thanks." I shrugged again and popped another handful of bugs into my mouth before putting the snack away.

"So how long do you think we'll be here?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not sure the Warehouse seems pretty quiet."

"Yeah it usually is before gunfire starts." I teased lightly as I pointed a finger gun at Hopps.

She rolled her eyes and got comfortable before going back to watching.

It was an hour later when my ears alerted me to the sounds of some mammal walking behind our van.

Before I jumped the gun I looked over at Carrots to find she was intently focused on something else and apparently didn't notice the sound. So I shrugged it off and let it go.

It was nearly 4 hours before we saw any sign of life from the warehouse.

"Hey Carrots I think I got something…" I said nudging the small mammal next to me.

"What is it Nick?"

"I see a van pulling up to the…"

I stopped when I saw some mammals get out of the Van and open up the doors.

"Is that-" Hopps started to say, when the answer as what was happening became clear. A lion and a rhino were trying to wrangle a female Cheetah that was tied up and gagged out of the van but the cheetah was giving in easy.

"Call it in Hopps." I whispered curtly, slightly, okay seriously horrified by the sight I was seeing.

"This Hopps, we have a cheetah in distress at the warehouse, do you read me?"

No reply

So she tried again and even I tried in to call the other on my phone but the call wouldn't go through.

"It looks like it's just us hopps. You ready carrots?" I said checking to see if I had enough ammo, and I was ready to go.

"I don't think I'll ever truly be 100% ready Wilde, but I'm as ready as I'll be. Let's go save that cheetah."

"It's party crashing time kids…" I said winking at Hopps before getting out of the van and heading into danger.


	16. Locked in

"Stick to the shadows," I whispered into Carrot's ears as we raced across the road and through the dewy field to the side of the warehouse.

From our hidden spot just under half a football field away, we could hear the cheetah crying out for help then a door slam as the kidnappers headed into the warehouse.

We melted into the side of building, crawling under windows and just as we got within 20 feet of the same the door that the kidnappers and cheetah disappeared behind, the door opened and a rather fierce looking female black jaguar came out with a cigarette in hand and behind her was a lioness who had 3 distinct fresh claw marks on her left cheek, still red and leaking some blood.

"Looks like tonight is going to be a long one huh?" Said the Jaguar, offering the cigarette to lioness who turned it down with a shake of her head.

"Can't deny that...Doc is already pissed off at us about the whole Bellewether incident...How was I supposed to know that sheep frighten so easily?" The lioness said shrugging, I raised an eyebrow and then I looked at Hopps who was tentatively listening to the conversation, her ears twitching in interest as the conversation dragged on as the two females turned and started walking in the opposite direction of us.

"Don't sweat that Kiara, We got the donut chaser of a cop's sister, the Doctor asked for some mammal and he got one.." said the Jaguar shrugging, Suddenly the two females turned around and headed back towards us.

I instantly looked around for an escape as the pair got closer, I spotted a drainage pipe leading into the building from a run off pond nearby. I looked back down Hopps and saw that she had spotted the pipe as well and without having to ask, she stealthly darted off towards it.

The opening to the pipe was protected by a 6 inch deep puddle,we tried to prevent as much splashing as possible but there was only so much we could do.

"They have Clawhauser's sister Nick!" Hopps said in a hissed panicky whisper, her lavender eyes grew darker with every passing moment as they grew wider from fear and stress.

I put my paws on her shoulders and squeezed them, trying to comfort her to the best of my mangy abilities considering the situation. I had to be her rock, she needed me me here and needed me to be the level one...Talk about a dire situation.

"It's going to be okay Carrots we're going to get her back." I whispered as my eyes locked hers, instantly I felt what she was feeling.

_Worry_

_Fear_

_Guilt._

"It wasn't your fault Carrots…" I whispered pulling her into a hug, as far as bad timing goes this was near the top but she needed it and she needed _me_ …. But she wasn't the only one that needed it as both _him_ and _I_ this as well.

Inside me, I felt _him_ start to stir as an all too familiar yearning sensation started to stir, making the situation worse.

" _Comfort."_ Came a whisper inside my head with a dull throbbing ache, clearly announcing _his_ awaking. I bit back a groan as the beast continued to pound at my skull, repeating it's first command.

I could hear Judy's soft whimper, the same guilt ridden heartbroken whimper she made after the press conference as I turned my back on her and walked away without even so much as a goodbye, unaware that I wouldn't see her again for another 4 months.

I wrapped my arms around her trembling little body, burying my face in her neck, taking in her scent and feeling her body against mine. I made sure she could feel each steady breath and each measured and paced heartbeat, I made sure that she could feel me.

Her little paws gripped the back of my shirt as she squeezed me as tight as she could, which was actually quite a lot especially for a bunny. But then again she was my Judy...not just some token bunny.

"You're right Nick," She whispered as she rolled her head on my shoulder, her voice was coming back, strong and determined, yeah _she_ was back.

I felt a small smirk creep onto my muzzle as I took one last whiff of her fur, savoring the moment because in the back of my mind I knew that this could be the last time we had moment like this.

"I'm sorry what was that Carrots?" I said chuckling as she pulled away, I momentarily mourned the loss of her body against mine but enjoyed the fact that her paw still lingered onto where it had migrated to my waist.

"I said 'you're right'. You're 100% right! I think..No! I know everything's going to be okay...for all of _us!"_ She said beaming as her eyes started going back to their normal beautiful lavender.

"Let's get that cheetah!" She said fist pumping the air.

I chuckled as she spun on her heel and started walking forward into the darkness, confident at first but slowing but the deeper we went into the tunnel.

"Hey Carrots how bout I take the lead?"

I suggested casually, I knew she was going to say no right now but still I asked anyway so I could internal gloat later when she changed her mind...

"It's fine Nick. I got this- yeah I got this.."

She said with pseudo confidence, I sighed and rolled my eyes and began the count in my head.

" _5…..4….3...2...1"_

"I think you better take the lead, after all you are a fox."

"Smart fox-1 Dumb bunny-0" I said chuckled as I stepped in front of her and took the lead.

"Yeah yeah gloat about it later when we get home Wilde…" She said sighing only to mutter something about ' _Stupidfox'_ ' under her breath seconds later.

My eyes had already adapted to the bitch blackness of the tunnel and made the journey to inside the warehouse much faster.

Cliche as it was, there was a light at the end of the tunnel coming from a dim bare bulb hung in front of a metal door that was similar to the one back at the asylum that we had been at just a few short weeks ago.

I paused as I reached for the door handle when I heard footsteps... Large footsteps.

I gulped and looked behind at me at Carrots, whose eyes were just as wide as mine were,

"Nick, your gun..." She whispered as she moved to the other side of the door, gun in paw.

"Okay, I got it, but I hear big, fat footsteps on the other side. Once we step through this door, get ready for anything." I whispered reaching the rest of the way for the knob, my other hand holding my gun.

I looked at Carrots and together we counted down from 3 in unison, each breath timed and measured.

"3."

"2.."

"1…"

I swung the door open and barrel rolled inside the room as the door creaked closed rather loudly behind us the lock clicking shut locking us in….


	17. Taking a leap of trust because faith is over rated.

"Hey! Who opened that damn door again?" Came a booming voice from the room next to us.

I looked around for some sort of cover as the loud footsteps made their way towards our direction.

But thankfully Carrots grabbed my arm and pulled me with her behind a stack of large cardboard boxes, concealing us from view.

"I thought I told ya to keep that door shut Kiara!" I held my breath as the owner of the voice came into view…

 

A dark colored male lion came into view, his tiffany blue eyes scanning the darkness for the source of the disturbance...he was looking for us.

"What are you yelling about now Fasa!?" Came an all too familiar voice from behind the male lion, it was Kiara

"You!" The male lion saidas was jabbing the female lioness in the chest, and getting in her face.

"Nothing new there! SO what did I supposedly do this time?" Kiara said bobbing her head as her paw crept toward her gun.

"You were the one who opened that damn tunnel door again! I told you to keep it shut!"

"I know you ain't bright Fasa but damn...How Could I be the one to open that door when i came in behind you!" She said rolling her eyes and stepping back a little, much to the lion's confusion.

"If it ain't you then who would it be?" The lion hollered with a light growl at the end of his question, throwing his arms up. I felt Hopps squeeze my arm, prompting me to turn around and look at her. Her eyes were alert as her ears twitched and twisted listening to every sound, It was clear that she was just as nervous as was I.

I gave her a thumbs up and squeezed her paw, silently amused by how large my paw was in comparison to hers...I felt my heart stutter when I realized how perfect our paws fitted together and as if realizing it too her eyes went wide with surprise then her face became flushed with color as she gently pulled her arm away.

I blushed and gently pulled my paw away from hers, and turned back to the scene before us.

"How am I supposed to know?I can't be in two places at once now can I?" Kiara said pushing her chest against his.

Suddenly the tension was broken by the sound of a gunshot, the two felines stopped fighting and took off running towards the sound, giving Hopps and I a chance to bolt.

"What do you think that was?" Hopps said hurriedly as I took a deep whiff of air and caught wind of the cheetah's scent.

"Gun most likely. Here follow me, I got something!' I said gesturing to the ground.

"I hear someone not to far from-"

"Rabbit!" Came a hiss as one of the doors in the hallway flew open and the black Jaguar came towards us.

I yelped and grabbed Hopps and dragged her into the nearest available room.

Unfortunately for us the door that guarded the room was alarmed…

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Instantly I froze up and looked to hopps for guidance, instantly she bolted into action.

"There a set of stairs in the next room! Follow me!"

She ordered calmly taking the lead and rushing into the next room with me close behind her.

We rushed up the stairs but the Jaguar closed in on us from behind, I grabbed Hopps and scooped her up as was able to put come distant between the jaguar and us as I spotted a door just a head of us.

But just as I reached for the handle, some other mammal form the other side ripped the door open.

Before us stood us elephant, a very angry bull elephant. I nearly froze up with fear before Hopps hopped out of my arms and dashed between the mammals legs after grabbing my wrist.

I heard a large frustrated trumpeting noise as the bull elephant started chasing after us, my heart was beating rapidly as Hopps and I ran down the hall as fast as we could, and despite how fast we were running we could've never out ran the bullet that came from behind us.

BANG!

I yelped as i felt the bullet graze my scalp before shattering the glass door that stood at the end of the hallway.

"Hopps!" I shouted my voice hoarse with panic as she threw a door open that lead back down stairs.

"I know Wilde don't worry I got-AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Turn around!" She suddenly screamed as a cheetah came into view at the bottom of the stairs.

I quickly spun around and hulled ass up the stairs but the way was blocked by the elephant.

"SHIT!" I cussed out loud as I looked between the Elephant and the Cheetah, suddenly an idea came to me.

"Carrots?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"Do you trust me?"

I said panting as I held out my paw, a mischievous grin appearing on my face, Hopps smiled and put her paw in mine.

"Always."

I smiled and gave her paw a squeeze before I launched us over the railing of the stair and hurting to the ground below.

THUD!

I groaned as I landed on the hard stone floor just seconds before Hopps landed on top of me,

"You okay nick?"

Judy asked as she helped me up,

"Yeah i'm fine! Let's go get that cheetah and get out of here!"I huffed as i scrambled back up and we started running again.

Just as we ran out into the hallway we heard a loud ear piercing scream,

"HELPPPPPPP!"

"The cheetah!"

Hopps gasped as she took off into the direction of the scream with me following close behind as we dashed around the corner and down a hallway.

But with as fast as we were running we didn't have to stop we a door suddenly flung open right in front of us just second before we slammed into it, knocking us both unconscious.


End file.
